


two life that could be found is to finish what was was beginning

by Gamerzerofanfiction



Series: Overwatch serie english [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerzerofanfiction/pseuds/Gamerzerofanfiction
Summary: If the first fanfiction is done on Tracer is Widowmaker is I hope you like it, I did not ask Overwatch the characters all the belonged Blizzard except that Clara Ziegle is a character that I invented for the three story she will be in all three stories only as a secondary character.Everything happens in a parallel universe.The story of Lena is Amelie is also from Overwatch I decided to make the story sadder, more tragic but without forgetting the happy moment between them is to allow Trace to find the person to whom is yours the most of which there are parts missing or incoherence in some part that will be explained in other story.Is also not related to the fanfiction that I am going to do they will all tie to the others whose first one is Tracer and Widowmaker the second is Reaper is Mercy, the third will be sombra is D.va.





	1. Chapter 1

summary  
Their relationship between Lena and Amelie started when they were children before they joined Overwatch, but after several years lost sight of her, she was too late Amelie was married to Gerard but Lena refused to lose her again is Amelie also even after her repackaging Talon Widowmaker no longer remembered that she was Amelie finally not completely but she remembered the promise she had made when she was a child is always to protect her from the people who used her is it's armours will give a bitter end to it's to create something that will change their lives had two, forever.

(Future things that will take will be what I want to say not report create something).


	2. Chapitre 1: where it all started

If you were laughing it's history that's how Lena became one of the biggest threat to Overwatch but also how she brought back to life the person she's closest to but I'm going to  told it.  
It all started in the Overwatch HQ in Washington there was a person who could sing of it considered human but earlier as a monster because she could control the time as she wanted but despite her is the work she was doing for Overwatch, she  felt put away from some Overwatch member but while others were friends with her but one day she was surprised that gave her a solo protection mission, was to protect Mondatta who came to London to talk about  his plan to reunite humans is omeniacs in one people but despite his singing can agree on his opinion, having resurrected but order of mission my superior told me.  


Jack " Of you was going to have to protect him while he will be in London but take care because Mondatta is the last person who against the dissolution of Overwatch so if he is killed we will demand the dissolution of Overwatch which in  will follow by either we refuse is every agent will be tracked in prison for war crimes or terrorism on a global scale is imprisoned for life so do not miss it's mission understood Lena "

So he said with a voice of despair, gave him the record of his mission with all the information of the place, the time or what happens.  
Was going to prepare is to do in her room filled bag with her battle dress with it's weapon is also she took a picture that had taken with Amelie Lacroix a month before his accident with the experimental jet of Winston, some  months after Amelie gets up with an unknown terrorist group and then disappears two weeks later after killing her husband, she puts the photo in her bag and then leaves her room with the bag on her right shoulder with the back  in her left hand she took the jet that she had available for going to London and climbed into the jet the pilot told him that they would be in London in 1 hour.  
So during this time Lena to then read the file of clutter is taking notes on places where could this master a sniper or several she noted two positions the sniper or the snipers or could that master for killing Mondatta is also that place is  located three blocks next to her apartment an hour after she arrived overwatch London overwatch taxis who drove her to her apartment come in front of her door she stretched out these neighbors complaining say this is the return of fair phenomenon  but she ignored them when they passed by and went in.

I closed her door behind her, threw her bag into her couch and went to wash her after an hour of flight is two happy sports she went to take a bath hot she then host it is garment fills sweat she that mie in the bath left to space the top of her face and then closed the eyes is benefited from the silence for this rested after half an hour leave the bath.  
She wore her battle outfit that was in her bag is taken in her hands the photo is the looka is the will be against her chest is memories time is to play back to her but tears began to flow on those cheeks she rested the picture is wiped it's tears flowing is the posa on the coffee table is part of I have it in a farm behind her.  
Party to the place where Mondatta was going to appear is she saying go .

"Personal memo ask for a larger outfit as she squeezes my chest is the shoulder thighs"  
Once she arrived at the moment when Mondatta started talking she went to the place where the snipers could this master she came to check every 15 minutes the location but find no one at the moment Lena decided to go and see the agent of security was at their posts he was all at their posts but she had a bad feeling when she came in the crowd to see if there were not people carrying a bomb disguised as a civilian but she did not see anyone who was going to do any earlier weird move but she saw no one by a little girl who was watching her with admiration that a blow her bad feeling came back she saw that she had to go back to see the location so she left the crowd lost sight of the little girl, going on the roof she saw that someone was missing at her post, so she to see her is life the unconscious agent is a hook hook hook has a walk in follow the cable she saw Widowmaker hanging upside down she decided to act before she shot is killing Mondatta.  
After seeing her prevented from firing a fight started between her is Widowmaker the fight began with shots of their weapons until Lena faced a good in the managed to disarm it which took Widowmaker by surprise but she did not promise to be defeated so far she took out a fighting knife from her left box and began to attack Lena with her knife after 35 minutes she was able to dodge the blows Widowmaker while she was not sweating but she decided to master all that was left of her strength in her last attack she made a good in me temp to be able to pulled on the pipe that was last Widowmaker to attract his attention is him throwing his bomb But nothing was wrong as she had planned. Widowmaker fired the bomb that she had just launched was the projecta in the emptiness which allowed Widowmaker shooting to kill Mondatta who was leaving in his limousine.

But when to Lena  landed she thought the ball was for her view Widowmaker it's position in front of her for shooting but turning around saw Mondatta dead after she decided to go on Wid  owmasker mad with rage is sadness that made them fall more Widowmaker from the roof for landed on a lower roof after her she threw Lena with it's leg against a wall which damaged her throttle very seriously is fie lose consciousness at  Lena then, when Widowmaker picked up her weapon is the positionna in front of Lena's head but she did not shoot because at that moment she wanted to press the trigger but her must refuse to answer so she lowered her weapon and looked at a conscious the beautiful woman  and stretched out on the sole, heard the jet just above her decided to kiss him Lena on those lips is told him before leaving in the jet.

"Farewell sweetheart"

She was not afraid in the jet left London after two  happy to fly once arrived at the heel low don the landing jet she went out and then to the in it's apartment before being stopped by a heel

agent who told her. 

"miss the director want v  See you "

When hearing his Widowmaker felt frigid friezes him running the body is leaving to see heel director the last time a heel agent was seeing him have him find his body in the state of crumb one does not  could not distinguish the bones, the bodies of cold meat, but when Widowmaker entered the office is black with neon blue is the icy smoking answering on the floor she was sitting on the cold steel chair like death  all at once she heard a cold, metallic voice that was behind her moving around early on her turn.

"Widowmaker aka Widow my best Terran Agent Heel has but despite it I have it  to you asked "

Widowmaker" Yes "

The heel manager" What did you think of the Overwatch agent you had faced "

Widowmaker" How are you high run I have not but given my mission report  "

The director of Talon" Simply  bitch but agent rependu in the world I was able to make sure that you meet to trace my now that the last person who was against the dissolution of overwatch is dead, the agent 2567 can destroy them definitely bitch to vote for dissolution Overwatch but  let's go back here we stop tell me everything about it "

Widowmaker" Level force is speed she space me but level agility is endurance she does not space even own calf soldiers she would be two automatic pistol is accelerator is  a bomb cachet on the back of his accelerator "

Talon Director" Good I have all the information I needed you could have but remained the base was starting you ready for your next mission "

Widowmaker suddenly this falling  she lives two blue flames that stood in front of her realized that it's the eyes of the director of the icy flame that keeps her from breathing she saw her looks reproach  fingering pure fear leaving the office she could not stop shaking once she arrived at this apartment she took a hot shower to allow him to stop shaking but after 15 minutes in  the hot shower she continued from trembling with fear until memories come back to her a memory that did not belong to her but belonged to Amelie lacroift she saw she is Lena to sketch for halloween she was to sketch in vampire and Lena in  Werewolf that made Lena blush but also that day she received a Lena cake she would never forget she kissed her on the drunk mouth as she did not drink alcohol. 

Is it like their romantic relationship was starting, when she stopped shaking she thought it was the hot water that had managed to subside but coming out in the shower she looked at herself in the mirror to wipe her face is after  she saw a tear flow from her left eye.After seeing her tear she wiped it and injected a blue liquid into her left arm which cooled her complement and then it's eyes are filled with blood and his breathing slowed down for ten minutes she did not stop in time that serome walks after the ten minutes past her she received a message science sector of the heel to tell him that they have him create a new outfit is a new weapon because the scientific group received order from the director why he did not say it, she gets dressed with a civilian outfit when she arrived at the scientific area she saw experimental weapons robotic robot armor fighting that he nicknamed titan.She arrived science sector specialize weapon combat suit she saw her new purple black outfit with armor arms black purple lights is new black boot with purple lights after seeing are new equipment she told them.

"What are  the novelties of these equipments "

The scientist" We are remodeling all of your equipment no longer holding the fabric but the nano fiber loses may  s time to solidify in case of violent shock but also makes you more agile also faster is now you had a grapples on each hand hands too vau new arm equipment little allow you to create two shield defend that you could create one  only sphere-shaped around you are the people around you on a distance of two meters and then your new helmet more performance than the old but now let's talk about your new weapon it heavier which less easy to handle but load it  is larger the bore was triples but also the auto rifle mode is more efficient because although the weapon is heavier it does not affect the attitudes of the weapon "

Widowmaker" If not how to activate the shields "

The scientist"  You have to place your arm with the hand open in front of you that will activate the shield (s) "

Then on Lena's side. 

She woke up with a problem breathing she tried to  it was up but she felt a huge pain in her chest so she decided to loosen her throttle that allowed her with her hand her chest she felt she had three left odds break she pulled her hands between it's tits is looked at her  wearable who had 2% battery she saw she was unconscious for nearly 2 happy a shot she heard a sound just above her font agents so she decided to get off the roof but on time it's a  good idea but when she went down she was taking the ladder but she slipped is that caught up on the port of a window with her valid hand seen that the second was against those odds, but she slid by the lack of supports is finished 5  meter lower in a trash, she is restrained from shouting in time but her hand is valid on her mouth not that the police officers do not hear it after hearing half an hour the agents leave it out  e of the trash with trouble because she without a pain in the right arm that prevent him out of the trash with enormous pain after being out she decided to go back I have it.En go through the alleys in case that  she grows agents that she then this stamp easily but also she could take a then on the walls to not force on it's side break, after ten minutes of painful walk she arrived I she she then she decided to wait until the night  falls to return I saw that these neighbors will hear but also feel the smell of trash she has been on it for ten minutes.

When the night came and she returned I have it fuse the least noise  possible to not wake up it's neighbor once in her apartment she then remove these clothes but was paying attention to her arm that seemed to him to be broken if she could see a huge blue on her arm then looked at it's side break then voya  two blue this train on this side she decided to go back in time for her body healed but suddenly the accelerator that mir bug she could back the time but not assert to heal it's side and then her arm she went  it was washing because the stench she felt on her body give her cravings to vomit so despite the pain she went this wash for nearly half an hour she stayed in the shower come out of the shower she saw that she can not  not even raised her arm more she forced more she was hurting so she went to her room prizes an awakening scarf to make a harness for her arm then she lives with some to do that she had bought there is the  have time but she did not have it yet because for her day she wanted to forget it because it was the day that Amelie was on the rise by unknown terrorist group was the day or Lena and Amelia was the day  she spanked the shops together.

Reprenons  there we were stopping she is doing it before she before master her scarf is it dress she saw in her medicine cabinet a tube of nono-robot AngThen she decided to inject it into his arm but despite having told him not to be harsh when last resort then she decided to inject the nono-robot into his arm on hearing that his arm scar she was wearing the scarf or turn of her arm is after she went to sit on the couch with her throttle is the next to him on her couch to see she was breathing properly she decided to turn on the TV can the news but when she turned on the TV the remote slipped from her hands she felt weird her arm is these side was hurting her worse but suddenly she melted on the couch. 

Widowmaker side after receiving her new equipment she was going to tested in the shooting center of the Talon after ten minutes she saw that it is new equipment its a thousand times more powerful than its pregnant is also tested the new balls she received when she mi s in the task, the rifle he passed in rifle mode automatically the barrel his longa of the support wedge came out of the weapon when she pulled the gun we heard noise muffle in the center of pull is the agents is she saw all the targets she had in front of her was reduced to a piece when removed the task she saw that these bullets had a red dot because she had heard spoke of bullet point red it's bullets was equipping mini bomb incorporated was that dividing into 5 piece of have the five piece was the mini bombs when at the red dot pierces all targets is the concrete wall arm 25 cm.After she who the center pulls going to apartment, she saw Sombra on his computer go watch even if he there was new update for it is cybernetic implant. Once arrived in this apartment she looked at the time he was on his cell phone she saw that he was 2 happy in the morning she went to sleep she changed at the time her normal outfit then took her old purple outfit the crumbs in her closet with the old equipment with her but she kept both knife as she could all need it but looked at her new she wondered or could she master these knives when she saw this new boot she touched with a it is must is saw a secret drawer open which had the shape of it's knives, she puts a knife of in the drawer is the ferma when she pressed drawer the drawer open is the knife out automatically she put her right boot fit the same with the left is here that slept. Then on the side of Lena she woke up and then saw that he night she woke up she no longer has the pain on the side is her arms but suddenly she puts her hand in front of her mouth ran to the toilet vomit as Angela warns her because it was not what nono-robots in on so n corp is that the fact of these nono-robots would work but could feel huge is made secondary to it's nono-robot now she understands why she had him last resort after half an hour in the toilet to vomit she went out toilet she was no longer standing as her spanked more than 12 hours she had nothing to eat exhausted fatigue but also hungry she was hanging on the floor drinking until her fridge open is price all the rest in her fridge is eating them after her then finally got up is this bedding but before she went this was washing her teeth before going to bed after bedtime party.


	3. Chapitre 2 : the memories forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not pose Overwatch nor the characters all her belonged Blizzard except that Clara Ziegle is a character that I invented for the three stories she will be in the three stories only as a secondary character

* * *

Lena woke up with the sun that happened to her on her face when she felt hands around her belly but did not notice it was cold and then this turned out was Amelie's face in bed with her when Amelie opened her eyes in  telling him.  
"Hello darling, you had a beautiful dream"  
Lena "Yes ..."  
Just after talking to Amelie all turned black, she was still in bed and then got out of bed seeing she was dressed, heard a huge crash and then saw two cars that had come in from her ran to see is noticed  that one of the cars he had people moving was this brought closer to the car the flames were starting to come out of the engine when the rain was starting to fall and then firefighters' sight was coming when she heard a voice speaking saying  
  
"Honey, you're fine"  
  
the woman "But my legs are crushed by the port board is you"  
  
the man "I have a steel bar that pierce the stomach how is Lena"

Just after hearing her she understood it is her parents the day of their car accident, there she saw the firemen arrived to the car , he saw the firefighters right next to the car, who were talking to Lena's parents when his parents told them to firefighters.  
The father "took our daughter because for us it was their most precious treasure in the world"  
Is the Lena firefighters out of the car while she was at bead 2 years old she woke up in the arms of the firefighter who was driving out of the car she saw with a blast the car of these parents exploded in front of her eyes she saw is heard these parents burned alive the firefighter put her on the floor to go help she's colleague so she was out of order the points squeeze in tears before what she sees is heard, when Lena adult she too was crying is squeezing those arms on her 'is shaking shoulder fell kneeling to the ground when this sweaty awake is trembling like a leaf is crying hugging those arms around these legs is put his head on those knees for the rest of the night she spent it crying.  
Then on the side of Widowmaker also had a nightmare while it was memories Amelie who spanked tortured Talon images even came back to her during her brainwashing she saw herself tied to a cold steel chair completely naked, screwed three doctors of one who was holding a steel helmet with six steel cable that was attached to it or a doctor who was holding it in his hands was put on his head while another doctor held his head for not that she does not stop when the last crumb next to her seven pockets of a blue liquid that transfused her in those arms she felt the liquid flowed in these vain is the pain that caused her blood burned her muscles too and then she felt a cold object on his head.  
When one of the doctors says  
"Everything is ready we can start"  
Amélie "Pity does not make her"  
Doctor "Begin"  
In a single stroke felt a huge electric current flow through his brain is screaming in pain for nearly two happy and then he stopped for the master in icy water bath full with a breath he was giving her was left in the bath ice for 5 happy is once the 5 they came out of the bath her skin had turned blue, then they left her in a white room with a mirror naked, she was shaking with cold decided this raised but with wrong to see in the mirror what they did it was seeing that her skin was blue but those blue eyes were starting to come orange is this sweaty awake her heart was beating fast she was shaking with a sudden memories were coming back to her she puts her hands on his head is shouted, the pressure that his skull was going to explode memories of Gerard of his sniper training that his wife had asked him to do the night or she kill but also memories well before he met  it Gerard as she remembered being in college being the first of her class but also a happy memory is sad at the same time she saw a girl of 12 years doing this harassed by the others of the class but days she can not bear of that he had done to her, they had followed her when she was coming home, they saw her with a little puppy she was holding in those arms all smiles when they caught her they took her puppy she was restrained by two boys as for the other three who was holding his puppy took him looked at him when one kicked his puppy while the other two took a huge pebble will knock on his puppy when Amelie waited for cries she ran in the direction of where he came and then ran in the direction shouted shouted was seeing the little girl when she arrived see the girl she saw her puppy head crush on the ground his chest gut opened with these organs answered on the concrete with the blood that i was flowing into the sewers as for boys, boys they left sending Amelie was coming, she saw the little girl in tears is screaming in front of her dead puppy she decided to sit next to her is consoling her in him speak she was listening to him crying what makes her angry on a level that if she could tear off one of the boys heads with her bare hands if she were in front of her, she asked him or she was wearing her to go back when she arrived I told her.

"  spoke to nobody "

The little girl" Why "with a voice filled with sadAmelie" I will personally take care of these boys he makes you they will pay dear "with a way to reassure Amelie" Before leaving could  you tell me your noMLa little girl "My name is Lena Oxton is you" wipe these tears on her screwing.

Amélie "Amélie Guillard was delighted to meet you Lena Oxton" with a way to comfort her.

When she left from Lena to find  the five mi  sérables who had made such a beautiful face crying the next day when Lena returned I Am with Amelie who accompanied her with a gift for her as he had killed her puppy she had received a gardeau from Amélie a white shepherd  Swiss baby who walked between her is Amelie when suddenly the five boys came back in front of them is said.One of the boys "

Tien whose first class with the last as know is not interested in boys"

One  other boy "Yeah, like her, we take care of both" Amélie says "

Tien whose you see Lena back with the puppy" with a path that gave goosebumps is a look filled with anger.

Lena "Yes went vain thee  "

The Boys Chief" You think we are scared with this gaze gaz at how she first "

The first of the boys who approached her ends up with the nose broke the second left arm debut is broken in two on the levels  of the advent arm followed by the  third with both legs broke the fourth five teeth broke the right arm out and then left forearm broke in two as for the last one she broke his nose seven tooth half of the jaw three side and then he broke both arms after  she said to them,

"If you start all five again, it is not in the hospital that you will end up understood" with a way that spanks fear is a death glance.

When she turned and saw Lena standing in front of her with her eyes  great working with the puppy in it's arms that bayer she says.

"Or did you have price to make her"

Amelie "My parent wanted me to learn to defend myself if you attack me"

Lena "You learned what"

Amélie "Karate, the close-combat is the kung-fu"

Lena "All that" with a look filled with admiration.

Amélie "Yes, we could go Léna"

Lena "Yes"

Amélie "You tale gave a beautiful name  little puppy that you wear "

Lena" Yes to the fact it's a female or a bad "

Amelie" A female "

Lena" I  Amelie called her for the beautiful girl who protected me several stupid boys "with a way filled with joua.

Amélie blushes himself in front of Lena and then arrive before I Lena him brewed his left cheek what life become Amélie  red as a tomato but before Lena passes her portions Amelie grabbed her by her left hand brings her closer to her and kissed her on the food just left after when Lena remained motionless for 10 minutes before understanding that she  was gone. Back in her room at HQ Talon she let her hands fall from her head that did not hurt her any more she saw one of the slabs of blue liquid on her desk she took it inserted the pitfall in her left arm but she  could not support to inject himself the liquid in his arm is refused to inject the liquid which as his merry recollections came back to him is not to ignore them to accept them because it was a little of his past al  when she decided to throw the trash in her trash looked at her alarm clock on her black nightstand he was 7 happy in the morning. Then Lena's side being awake from then 6 happy morning crying was shaking when she heard beep coming from her  computer crypted Overwatch she wiped those tears is sitting on her office chair is activa the computer she saw video conference Clara Ziegler Angela Ziegler's little sister but compared to her older sister who used the nono-robotics she used  Earlier his intelligence to make the life of no one expands became crippled during the war against the Omeniacs who had lost limbs for them replaced by cybernetic doorposts she did but helped her fat sister on Genji's body.

Lena "Hi Clara how are you  "

Clara Yes it's okay to ask for you as new as I saw in the news that Mondatta was dead if you were fine"

Lena "Yes it's okay but not a rapper  ort to our little project there you end "

Clara" Yes I send you the activation code but also to tell you that the generator is not complete at ressue the last piece but I do not have it installed it will be necessary that you install it "

Lena" Yes but Clara you move "

Clara" No the law for the dissolution of Overwatch is spent all the agents lost their work, when Gabriel is with my big sister  for talking but what he's not told me about but I have an idea what he's talking about but when our project raid it is this barter at the bottom 6 of the base of London done quickly before the government agents find him or Talon  "

Lena" Ok but who is Talon "

Clara" A terrorist organization world is it is they who kidnapped Amelie 2 years ago ...... "

Before finishing her sentence a huge explosion behind Clara who disconnected Lena  was trying to reconnect after 5 minutes the connection established she saw the laboratory on fire with Clara against a wall with a steel bar that pierced her thoracic cover these legs was crushed by a reinforced concrete slab when her left arm was torn off  during the e  and then glass shells burst her right eye when she saw black boots in front of the camera and then a man with a white steel mask stood in front of Clara. "

It seems that the person we were looking for was  summer was touching by one of our bombs "

The chief" Is it life "The agent" Yes sir but it's vitals his critic "The boss" So kill there she was useless in this state "

The officer "Yes Chief"

The agent pulled out a fighting knife from his back and then gave it to Clara and sliced off the mark. She put her hand on her boat and did not empty her blood when one of the agents  The agent.

"Too bad she could have been useful to Talons but we are going to have to use her sister now"

Lena disconnected before he noticed the camera was running while running at the base in London because as Clara had him said the raid will be the very first jet equipped with an unlimited power source but also 'A great power and then weapons is defensive equipment that was never seen on a jet but also that this jet would have 400 years ago on everything flying object after 25 minutes of racing it arrived at the base of London. She was seeing police officers, military, in front of her then she decided to go through the airplanes to go to the jet warehouse as there was a warehouse with a lift going down to the level 3 when she was on it is floor she take the elevator down to the level minus 6 she will only need the code she received from Clara once arrived at the track she saw all the jets, the hunters were up the track mie on trucks when else he was ridding them of their weapon is missile and then of the reactor hour, she decided to go back to the entrance to go through there is life that there were less people watching her accelerator is said. a "I think I do not have to choose it I have to see a bluehome I hope I do not go to death the last time I'm in a coma for 6 months we're inspired "Everything was in blue the weather stopped and then she ran between all the agents went back to the base went to the elevator seeing no one around the elevator she turned off the bluehome she saw that the bluehome did not last long enough to exhaust it completely but enough so that it does not use its accelerator during the remaining 72 happy.When the elevator arrived it came back used the code the elevator this ferma went down to the levels minus 6 after 15 minutes saw the elevator was coming the doors opened she saw the warehouse was in the black full activa the switch just left of the elevator is activa the light was lighting the jet, she was seeing the jet white, orange and then blue with Raid markon the left wing in blue.She went to the jet is seen the gray box mark on the reactor part she understood that it is the last piece installed in the generator, opening the box she saw a black sphere with rings gray around her she took the room without doing any steps to not damage her the exit of the box that directed to the jet grippas on the hull of the jet and seen an open opening is seen that it had a location for master the nucleus she set up hooks grippa the nucleus was down in the generator where she had put the nucleus what ferma is she waited bip goes down jet is seen a steel gangway that had descended below from the jet to go up once inside she saw that there was gray bed for one person and also five seat, Lena wondered why a bed in a jet but when a white door open her life and then saw the post of piloting a with two orange seats with a blue stripe on it when cockpit it was orange is white decided this master in the pilot's seat for watching the piloting controls seen that there was a scans between the two seats with a blue light underneath the scan she decided to hold her right hand on it she heard a voice say.

"Activation control command connection to the power source activation of the control cocking control configurations  connected installation of defendant mode activation of the engines of flight connection engine enticrave installation completes time estimated 29 minutes "

Lena was surprised when she heard the voice she asked.

"Who are you "

The voice" I am Maguenusse a AI conceived by the doctor  Clara Ziegler to be the driving force of the Raid is also under order "

Lena" Au ok then could you tell me that they are installed "

Maguenusse" There is the defendant mode installed at 57%, installation command 69  %, installation power setting 98%, installation arming command 75% and then plant complements stem 88% "

Lena" Ok do you think we could take off say if combie  n time "

Maguenusse" Time that the feed parameters is stem complacent are not installed I could not take off "

Lena" Good "

Lena this mie in the seat looked at the controls saw it is the piloting control of a F  \- 24 there was the piloting control on the left of the seat is the command of propulsion to the right of the seat on the piloting control there were the triggers of pulling. After 5 minutes an alarm was triggered Lena asked what knows maguenusse  answered

"Intruder detected in base activation in defense command of the base is locking levels minus two, minus three, minus four, minus five is minus six activations of locking the elevator energy barrier deploy at level minus six activated turret level  minus six activated "

Lena" Maguenusse connect to the cameras of the base

"Connection ....She saw that the polite is the military was all died is their tanks was destroyed she saw ag  ents in black with white helmet with a T marked on their black uniforms she understood it's Talons.

Lena "But what are you doing there is what you can pirate their radials"

Maguenusse "Yes"

After maguenusse is hacked the radials she discovers  that they are there for the jet she asked him.

Lena "Was the pilot controls installed" Maguenusse "Installed at 92% for took off must the installation is complete"

Lena "is defendant mode knows what"

Maguenusse  "This is an ultimate defense mode when Dr. Ziegler designed it so that the jet forms a shield surround the jet but also activating the layer of nano-robot ten centimeter titaniumtroin a much more metal remaining than  the metals of this century because the doctor had made tests is to discover that to damage this metal it would have to be beside a nuclear explosion of 192 mega ton "

Lena" You pence that you can install it with priority "

Maguenusse"  Yes the  na "

Made the" She saw on the holographic screen that appeared in front of her installation defendant mode 63% she heard an explosion it is the agents of Heels who had arrived at the level minus six the two turrets fired on the agents who came out of the  lift when the barrier withstood the pulls that the agents pulled from inside the elevator but when one of the soldier came out serving two other soldiers as a human shield was throwing them on the turrets when Lena looked at the screen saw fashion  defendant 75% looked at the soldiers again saw the soldier who was leaning on the turrets one explode what destroys the two turrets now they were attacking the barrier she turned those eyes on the screen 95% she says.

Lena "More  quickly "

She turned her eyes to the soldiers stopped pulling on the fence she saw two soldiers with a huge gray box they opened it on the fence is that the room Lena asked  .

Lena "What's that"

Maguenusse "Annalist of the object is a 5 kg heavy water bomb the explosion should weaken the fence to the point that if he uses heavy weapons they could destroy the barrier  Lena turned her sight to the bomb saw her exploded clearing a huge white light after the white light disappeared could see that the barrier appeared was disappearing is the soldiers returned with two rocket launchers the first fired the rocket at the barrier that the  destroy when second he pulled her on the jet Lena saw the rocket coming on the jet from side to side when she heard.

"Defendant Mode Activated" Just after the soldiers saw an explosion when he heard his chief telling him.

"Abrutie n '  was ordered not to destroy the jet ... "

When the chief saw that the jet was not destroyed but his color had changed from blue to orange to silver gray when Lena's side was showing the top of we face the window of the cockpit when she saw the soldiers in front of the assessor so she decided to do something stupid she pulled their tongues with a finger of honor is over before Maguenusse speaks.

"Miss Lena had you finish"

Lena "Yes you think that can take off by how long"

Maguenusse "Installation control command 88%, parameter power install, installation  97% arming command, parameter of the stem install time remain 1 minutes "

Lena" OK but how do we get out of hangar wait I see the soldiers of Heels that are pulling out but they have the test five goblins in front of the elevator you can  annualize what has in Maguenusse "

Maguenusse" Yes annualise "

Maguenusse" Annualise complete activation of the mounting platform stall of mooring catches activation of engine, pilot control installed, arming command installed "

Lena" Maguenusse that  What happens is that in the woods "

Maguenusse" The five boxes are filled with explosives there is enough explosive in it is five boxes to shave the headquarters of London all the buildings of  years a radius 2 kilometers is raira King row of the map of London "Lena" Can stop the bombs "

Maguenusse" Can do anything by sight because all the bombs have an analog detonator of I can not  I could pirate them to cut the bombs but I can not do anything "

Lena" Me refuses to leave is that innocents dies "

Maguenusse" Sorry but you did not let me the choice "

"A shot the door of the hull pite this closed when Lena saw gas his head began spinning test remained standing but it crumbled down those eyes were beginning to come heavy she fell asleep, when the jet took off during the flight Maguenusse turned off mode defendant is  left the airspace after 5 minutes in flight, a huge explosion that occurred just after her Maguenusse decided to bring Lena back to Overwatch's science bass, when Lena slept all the way when they arrived  In Gibraltar the laboratory or Winston work. An alarm was heard when the screens saw a jet approaching but did not correspond to any jet exist in the world when it receives a voice message. "

Request medical team critical state person intake of the jet application area  landing in emergency it's Lena When Winston heard his he pointed to a landing zone as his spanked 3 day since the London blast of which he had no news of her seen, he had her  he wanted to do a check of his accelerator every 6 months he came out of the lab with Zenyatta running towards the airstrip saw the Raid landed is the gateway went down Winston came close to the jet but party mastered the shelter  because the weapons of the jet was shooting at him except on Zenyatta Maguenusse refuse that Winston my then it is Zenyatta who went back into the jet once he was going up he heard a way that came from the post of pi  Lottery he returned was seeing Lena with blood flowing from his head his throttle was sparking blue sparks at the price in it's arms when he asked.

Zenyatta "Whoever took you here"

Maguenusse "It's me Maguenusse  but the priority Miss Oxton "

Zenyatta" How did she make her "

Maguenusse" At the London explosion we were still in the song of the explosion don the shock wave we all in what makes me  lose control for 1 minute while it's minutes his head hit a wall on the pite side but you have to treat it now "


	4. Chapitre 3 : the past can not be forgotten

After Maguenusse brought Lena back to Gibraltar and then left again, Winston then treated Lena with Zenyatta's help, she stayed for 5 days while sleeping on Widowmaker's side during the 5 days she stayed at the base of Heels in a circle.  trained new recruits all she was looking for was a mission just a mission she does not care whether it's an undercover mission or killing someone but a mission that would allow her to leave the base then decided to go  see Sombra but arrive in front of it's apartment she heard insults in Spanish when she came back she saw Sombra with an ice pack on her head is on those eyes she told him.  
"Sombras that what you do"  
Sombras "I'm resting because the director asked me to find Tracer because since some agent of Talons saw her at London HQ her done for 2 whole day that Tracer disappeared don I looked for everything on the jump is I  did not find anything "  
When Suddenly Sombra received a message on her cell phone she was lifting the ice bag to fill the message which made Sombra blush so she brought this message closer to her that she had received, she cut off her cell phone and then out  from her apartment running when she did not take anything when Sombra came back saying.  
Sombra "In fact you can go back to your villa as I do not find any trace of Tracer so it is better that you rest you have waiting for it to reappear alone"  
After hearing her Widowmaker went looking for business in these apartments the prices went to the hangars area of the jets she took a jet to return to her villa arrived after 2 hours of flight to her villa, landed she got off the jet she  was expected by these three men majore they say took time.  
"Good morning miss you have done good flight"  
Widowmaker "Yes could you prepare the bunker I'll do some happy training with the guard"  
The three major men executed they went out prepared the bunker and she went to her room put her old outfit in her closet she and noticed that there was a paper fold in her outfit she removed the paper unfolded it is the bed.  
"Hello if you read this is that you found the paper I left in your outfit, I'll be brief I think you look beautiful and your curves sexy but also very attractive as at our second meeting I remember like  if it was yesterday you lay on the stomach me who arrived behind you in silence I remained silent I took advantage of the view that I had of you and also took the opportunity to take a picture of you lying also but at that moment I wondered  if I had stopped you or not, so I hope that next time we can talk sign Lena Oxton the beautiful English "  
After reading her, she blushed, she said.  
"Lena Oxton my dear little prey all cute and adorable you want to play this games have will play this game"  
After she lay down on her bed think she way she could be uncomfortable Lena when she heard knocking at the door she asked.  
"Who is here"  
Philippe "Miss the bunker is ready at the same time as the guards waiting for you in the bunker"  
After Philippe talks to her, she prizes her wardrobe in her wardrobe and then leaves in the bunker for 9 happy, after she is finished training she went back to her room when she arrived she held up her clothes and went to the room  to take a good bath was left for 2 happy in the bath listened to classical music is finished out of the bathroom with a towel in her hair is a turn around her waist and then sassie on her bed is resumed  the paper with her left hand that she had found in her pregnant hold is still thinking about how she could master Lena uncomfortably, when she puts her right hand on her chest and looked into the mirror in front of her  She found she said.  
"She finds my sexy and seductive forms see how she will react in front of me in private but truce of thought must I get dressed"  
After saying that her Widowmaker moved in front of her wardrobe is a black tank top with a black streak, looked at her alarm clock that indicated 22 hours so she went to bed to what plant she could find to master uncomfortable Lena.  
Then on the side of Lena she woke up and noticed that she was a hospital room, then she saw Winston is Zényatta returned to the room is talking to him.  
Winston "Lena you are finally awake I was afraid you do not wake up" by squeezing it as hard as possible.  
Lena "Me too I'm happy to see you again Winston but you can let me go you're squeezing me too hard"  
Winston "Sorry"  
Lena "Thanks Winston I could not breathe, hello Zényatta it's been a long time"  
Zényatta  "Nice to see Miss Oxton again, but I think I'll let you both have a lot to say"

So just after saying her Zényatta was already out of the room.

Lena" Winston of how long I stayed unconscious "

Winston "How are you during"

Lena "Maguenusse my sleepy when have left London is little you tell me what and happened in London"

Winston "How to say the biggest part of London was wasting the map of London is-  he estimates that there is more than 2 million death is 12 billion euros destruction "

Lena" Thank you I wanted to know ..... "

When suddenly Lena puts his left hand on his mouth is left his bed and ran into  the toilet just after that Winston headed to the bathroom where Lena was and said, "

"Lena, I'm fine"

Lena" ...... your opinion ...... I'm throwing up ...... "

Winston" So it's coming from what "

Lena "It's a little bit like nitrogen, it's just little to make me vomit ......... because when  nitrogen and at .......  high dose it can make me vomit ...... is also me without the metal neck in my mouth........how much you gave me Winston "

Winston" I time gave 0.25 milligrams "

Lena" You make fun of  me ...... ..Angela told me never to take high nitrogen above ...... 0.15 milligram her little provoked me vomiting.....the dose I have to take is 0.10 milligram ....... "

Winston" Desolate  Lena and you think that your body will be able to eliminate the nitrogen by how long "

Lena" By 2 happy my .......corp will have eliminated the nitrogen of .......... My organism while waiting ...... I will vomit during 2  happy ... ..and after I do not want to see you Winston ....... "

After saying his Winston out of Lena's room followed by Zényatta, but Winston was ashamed to make a mistake like her but after 15 minutes Zényatta spoke to him  "

Winston do not blame you did not do what you thought right but when are you telling him the truth about  the nitrogen "Winston" I know but I have to keep the secret on the nitrogen "

Zényatta" You are afraid of losing it Winston because if you tell him she could overwatch, it preferable that you tell him that she discovers it because if you tell him  she might have time to want you, Angela and Jack for hiding the side effects of nitrogen on her, but if she finds out on her own we could all lose a friend, but won an enemy far more dangerous than anything overwatch to face  "

Winston" I know Zényatta but I wait for the day when I would know it is ready, now that Conté does Zényatta saw that it is practically 2 weeks Mondatta is dead "

Zényatta" I will take the place of Mondatta because it m  had chosen as a replacement if he died don I came here to tell you his and a throw will arrive in 2 happy is after I would leave "

Then on the side of Widowmaker who woke up saw 9 happy and she heard knocking at the  Her husband and she said "Who and the"

Philippe "It's me Philippe miss breakfast is near you wanted me to ride you mademoiselle"

Widowmaker "No I'll take it down"

Philippe "Yes miss"

After she got out of bed, went to her bathroom to take a bathrobe and then out of her room in the living room to have breakfast, she was starting to have breakfast when she asked Philippe.

"Philippe or his Michael is  Gray "

Philippe" Michael is on the terrace cleaning it while Gray is cleaned up the car miss "

Widowmaker" Philippe she date we are "

Philippe" We are Friday, April 25, 2089 Miss "

Widowmaker" Chords  said Michael, Gray is you prepared to throw today I'm going to see an old friend "

Philippe" Yes miss "

After his Philippe party see Michael and Gray to prepare the jet while Widowmaker left in his room s'ha  billa but time a long-sleeved fleece with a black hoodie with black jeans left in his bathroom church margeant to hide his blue skin, after 30 minutes she left the bathroom part to the helipad of his villa and  saw the jet near for the takeoff is told to the three majors of man who was waiting. "

Well I would not be there for a while so asked for new guards is told to the director that would not know it for a few days" The three majors d  "Man" Yes miss "Then Widowmaker got into the jet when the pilot asked him." Or are we going to "

Widowmaker" In Washington "

The pilot" Chords will be there in 3 happy if the climate does not sing "

Then  next to Lena who stopped vomiting after these 2 happy she came out of toilet by standing on the wall to avoid falling to the ground because she had nothing in her belly then out of her room this leader in the kitchen after 10 minutes  she arrived at the p  from the kitchens of the base it headed to the fridges once in front of them opened them and saw that dishes and bananas she took a dish The fridge is starting to eat it then after several other dishes followed after the first she had devoured after 30 minutes Lena had emptied the first fridge that was filled with 75 dishes after the bananas she took a kitchen out then crossed over to Winston who was going to get a banana and said to him,

"You do not look better Lena"

Lena "Yes, but I'm sorry for telling you when you were in the room with me" Winston "No it's nothing  you were angry but I too am sorry Lena, but the banana you eat you took her in the kitchens "Lena" Yes I had a little hollow "Winston" So I see but how are you without now "Lena" Well  but Winston I cross one of the fridges and empty "

Winston" At good you think because for me I cross that a small smile went through the kitchen because she was hungry not Lena what do you think of my  conclusion "After saying his Lena got stammered saying" I do not see  What are you talking about Winston "

Winston" Good then why do you have leftover lasagna sauce on your mouth and your cabbages .... "

At once Lena had disappeared before him even before he finished his sentence and said."

Why I'm not surprised every time she had a crunch she emptied the fridges as fast as it was filled but despite her she was not gaining much weight, but now restriction level food "After he said he part  in the kitchen to see if there was anything left in the fridges and once arrived he saw one of the fridges open completely empty then looked at the second he was still complaining, exhaled with relief and said.

"By means a frigos is still complaining"

So  on the side of Lena who was in the bathroom of his medical room, this was cleaning his face is said. "It's good I'm clean but I have to stop doing his"

Then Lena out of the bathroom  but suddenly she u the head that turns it  caught herself at the port of the bed to avoid falling on the ground she saw her vision was troubled then felt something sunk from her nose she put her right hand under his nose to see what he sank, she puts his right hand in front of his eyes despite  her blurred vision she saw blood on those fingers when her normal vision returned she went to make the bathroom with difficulty to stand up, once arrived inside she took support on the sink was looking in the  mirror and saw that black veins on her hands on her shot and in her eyes when suddenly she shouted her skin burned herself as if she were burned alive until she lost consciousness by the  pain.To this sweaty waking up in her overwatch hospital bed she ran into the bathroom to be able her body she said.

"Nothing just a nightmare, well I'll go see Winston"

She was coming out of her room in a medical gown but  saw he was spanking  night, so she decided to go see the stars but returned to her medical room take her accelerator later went to the sheds once arrived at the sheds, she took advantage of the silence until she heard a noise behind her, Lena  went back and saw that it was the wind that had dropped a bottle of gas when a small cold wind passed in his medical attire and little shivers ran through his entire body naked under his medical attire is reminding him of something but  what, she searched in her head until she found at the same time these rights with her left hand over her mouth to cover a little sneeze that she just made, then those fingers in her left hand touched those lips is the sensation  cold on those lips is the fine smell is cold of mente that was on these lips the finish understand something that made her blush, Widowmaker had kissed him on those lips despite his Lena did not take bad that Wi  dowmaker had stolen a drop but the feeling of hot is cold on her skin makes her shudder but what she does not want the master but she thinks it's soon physically exciting.She shook her head from left to right to emptied her  spirit of his sexual urges then after 10 minutes, Lena decided to go back to her medical room to sleep, once she saw that he had clothes fold on the chest of drawers in front of her bed so she was wearing a medical coat to control these clothes.  there was a black tank top with blue panties, then it crumbles into the bed but once in the bed she found the sensation that she sought to forget the sensation of her cold skin under these warm blanket is sweet makes her shudder and these sexual urges  returned to the charge she was trying to sleep but she did not arrive then but after 2 happy tried to resist her overtime she ended up succumbing to her urges.

She was moving her hand  right along her body which made her shudder, she decided to slide his right hand into her panties and began to play with her clit she began to wet             then moved his left hand on his tank top and went up to release her breasts she moved his left hand on her right breast began to caressed him when his right hand moved two of these rights in her vagina began to come back is out of his vagina then she felt a wave of pleasure beginning, so she decided to go faster is screaming sprouting pleasure until she reached an orgasm and then ended up screaming with pleasure, her breathing was fast her body covered with sweat and then closed her eyes and without sleep.Lena woke up but felt something against her back that was warm is soft, she turned around and saw Amélie sleeping peacefully so she decided to get up without making a sound so as not to wake her because her relationship with her is Amelie must remain secret for the Overwatch agents, so Lena got dressed but was interrupted by Amelie who was awake by telling him.

"  You're already going Lena "

Lena" No, but I did not want to wake you my darling "

Amelie" My sweetie and a bad liar "

Lena looked at her, she who was sitting in bed and holding the blanket to hide her body  naked is Lena said.

"Yes, I'm a bad liar but I did not want to wake you up but also I'm a little stressed today Amelie"

Amelie "Yes, I know today you're testing the new jet that Winston to  to create but I'm afraid of what would happen if he came to have a dis-functioning I would not want to lose you Lena "

with a path filled with sadness with tears that were starting to flow down her cheeks.

Lena" Amelie does not cry  I do not know what your mother did you endure being a lesbian as you told me, but we found but I promise you not to leave you this time Amélie "with a happy smile.

Ce that allowed Amélie  to find the smile, out of bed holding the blanket on his chest and  kissed Lena on those lips and then went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, while Lena had seen her in the bathroom she started to blush at the lowered she gave him but also thinking back to what  they had done the day before but also in spite of her she did not want to not see Amelie protect her mother because Lena could see that the violence that her mother had subjected her had left scars on her back, suddenly Lena  woke up in Overwatch's medical center is Lena said.

"It was only a dream but it seemed so real to me that the others"

She got out of bed and partly washed in her bathroom but came out of the room  bath to grab his throttle and took it then went back to the bathroom undressed and then went back into the shower to take a hot shower is thought.

"I think Winston is not going to say that during the accident of  jet I had forgotten the six me  s, before I test the jet this is it means that I found memories, I am lack of sex but I have to keep her for me while waiting "

While she was taking a shower of a  blow her right hand, she no longer felt her hand she removed her hand from her hair is see all his hand was recovering black vein that began to spread on his arm so she stepped out of the shower but fell to the ground, she was trying to  got up but she could not feel her leg saw her left leg covered with black vein, so she dragged herself on the floor and then put her back against the wall of the bathroom to take her accelerator which was on the cabinet next to the  sink but she did not succeed in grabbing her throttle but could not catch her throttle with her left hand, but her vision was starting to darken her vein and darken, Lena was completely terrifying her breathing was slow  as if  she suffocated from lack of space but her heart beat quickly to a point that she thought it was going to explode when finally she managed to catch her accelerator but her vision was completely black, she could not see anything when she heard a bit,  her vision returned to normal instantly the black veins disappeared faster than they appeared, as she held her accelerator against her chest but saw the light color of her original blue accelerator was red, so that raised but saw  an impossible thing the time around her was slowed down, she came out of the bathroom to look in the mirror of her room, saw that these pupils were bright red but also every time she was doing a movement with red trail  who followed when she moved a member of her naked body when suddenly she looked in the mirror of the pictures she was returning from her training when she joined O  verwatch hears that Terran Agent.

Flashback

Lena was against Genji who had his cybernetic body under the look Angela, Clara, Winston, Jack and then Gabriel at the beginning everything was going well                    but when Genji said.

"That's all you can do Lena because if it's the case the omni no fear of you"

Lena "Stop Genji from looking for you for the regretted"

Genji "To  good then I understand why Amelie do not want you to go on earth because she is afraid you hurt you but during the accident she was afraid but for me I'm not afraid but in one thing to tell you you me  pity, you do not deserve your power, but you also deserve to have happened to you in all your life, so you do not turn Amelie's friendship under-director Overwatch "

Lena" Stops Genji "

Genji  "I will not stop you are a shabby good thing"

Lena "Stop"

Genji "You're a shabby, you do not deserve the friendship of Amelie but also you deserve what happened to your parents Lena"

Lena "  Stop time I begs "

Genji" No "

Suddenly Genji arrived in front of Lena who did not clog but cried because of what he had said, on these  parents and Amelie, Genji punched her in the belly, Lena fie threw herself against a wall and raised her with her head down, so Genji attacked her again with a hand punch that was human,  Lena stopped him with his left hand and raised his head showing his face was his pupil had become bright red at the same time as his accelerator of the color had changed from a change of blue to a bright red, she pulled Genji with  the hand she held forward punched her right hand in the face which damaged the entire right side of her face and burst her right eye at the same time flew backwards and then ended up in a wall, he  fell to the floor and saw Lena who was on the other side of the room he winked with his eye valid for a second and the worker, Lena was not there, suddenly he found himself crushed  ground by Lena who had jumped on him Genji managed to get  was up but could feel it was not going, in the control room Angela is Clara was watching their screens she was panicking because they were seeing on the screens Angela said.

"56% of Genji's body is damaged"

Clara "Cybernetic circuit  damaged at 92% "Angela"

How is it possible it damaged all the cybernetic circuits of Genji in two shots "

Clara" We must stop it all following you because on my screen I see that internal damage on cybernetic implants the sensors on his  His face is in his spine is in critical condition "

At once their eyes are all turned to make the protective window that was cracked five Shurikens who had crossed the window and then suddenly they saw all Genji crossed the window and then  crashed into the wall behind got Angela and Clara were heading to sink her Lena appear in front of her pupil is bright red at the same time as her throttle, she took Genji's blow with her  right hand and then the bottom of the ground then saw Angela is Clara who was afraid of her so Genji took advantage that she is the head turned towards the two girls, Genji took out his dagger on his back and then planted in the right arm of Lena  who forced her to let go she pulled back, she held her arm and then removed the blade with her left hand from her right arm is to see her wound close instantly is looked at the blade and then breaking it in half with the left hand turned her gaze  to Genji is said.

"You're going to suffer Genji"

Lena suddenly went back to Genji and tore off her human arm.

Flashback

Lena "But what's that a memory, but I heard Genji say that 


	5. Chapitre 4 : The past is not that bad memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not have overwatch it belongs to blizzard except Clara Ziècle is a character that I invented is also sorry for the delay chapter 4 made me fall behind is also I start another fanfiction but said me in your comments if there is has things changed in history for later

Once in Washington they landed at the private airport of her adoptive father her father was waiting for them with a 4x4, once Lena saw her adoptive father she jumped in the arms and then said.

"Hi how's his dad done for a long time"  
Lena's father "Glad to see you also stop calling me dad, call me Max, Lena"  
Lena "Okay Max"  
Max "Here are the keys of the Lena 4x4, but I have to leave you I have an airport managed I'll try you Lena's good day"  
Lena "Good day too Max"  
After his Lena got into the SUV with Winston is said.  
  
"Lena he's still alive for what happened to you"  
Lena "yes" says with a sad look.  
After Lena started the 4x4 and part of her father's airport with Winston, then during the ride Lena stopped the vehicle in front of a florist, Winston asked.  "Winston you want flowers for funerals"  
Winston "No, thank you Lena"  
Lena "Okay I'll take some"  
After her exiting the SUV went into the store and then asked the florist.  
"Hello"  
The florist "Hello miss what can I do for you"  
Lena "I want five bouquets of roses"  
  
The florist "all following miss"  
Lena was waiting in front of the store's cashier when she heard the sound of the shop bell, she turned around and saw a person dressed all in black with her face covered in a black hood but she could see that the person was a woman, d  his attention returned to the seller who spoke to him.  
Lena "Thank you how much the five bouquets"  
The florist "25 dollars miss"  
Lena "Here's $ 25"  
The florist "Thanks good day"  
Lena prizes bouquets of pink is heard the mysterious girl say.  
"Hello"  
The florist "What do you want miss"  
The girl "I want two bouquets of blue rose is a normal rose bouquet"  
The florist "Tout suite mademoiselle"  
After hearing his Lena exit from the east back in the SUV is started the vehicle but saw the mysterious woman coming out of the store is looking at the market, but Winston a terrified is said.  
"Lena, what are you looking at"  
Lena "No nothing Winston"  
Winston "You're on Lena, because I think you're looking at the young woman who just got out of the florist's shop"  
Lena "No, not at all", blush a little, and look away.  
Winston "Okay, have few go"  
Lena "Yes"  
After their discussions, they went to the funeral and arrived 15 minutes later at the cemetery. They saw Hana, Jack's adoptive daughter, who was nicknamed D.va, Mcree, Angela, Pharah, Symmetra, Reinhart, Torbjörn and then a former member of  Overwatch.

They went back to the cemetery to a church lender company came in front of the three bombs and then the church lender said.  
"Hello to all we met in day to pay tribute to Clara Ziegle, Jack Morisone and Gabriel Reye these people were for us friends, lovers, brothers are sisters the world lost three extraordinary people, have  the world has lost but also now they are with god who protect them in the darkness and then bring them into the light brings "  
Then Lena saw Fareeha who was crying and then seeing Symmétra getting closer to her then taking Fareeha's left hand, Lena turned her gaze to Angela noticed that she had bandages on her head was wheeling, turned her eyes  Seeing Hana, she was in tears, then looked at Gabriel's grave and saw the grave of her daughter next to Gabriel and thought.  
"At least Gabriel found his daughter Alessandra"  
Then after 5 minutes she put a pink bouquet on each grave and then left like everyone else but not in the same direction she walked with a rose bouquet in each hand, she saw the mysterious girl dressed in black in front of a grave with two bunches of  blue rose but after watching her Lena continue her way until arrived in front of the two graves that was that of her parents then it began to rain and then deposited the two bouquets she carried on the graves, when she saw the  Mysterious girl with two bunches of blue rose is laying them on the graves of relatives at Lena then said.  
"Hello Darling"  
Lena "Honey have these already seen before"  
The mysterious woman took off her hood showing her face to Lena who looked at her with wide-open eyes then tears were beginning to flow down on those cheeks is said with a path full of sadness.  
"Amelie ...... it's you"  
The makeup started pouring out her blue Widowmaker skin and then Lena jumped on it and they landed in the end, then both said.  
"What are you doing here, you came to kill me it's his"  
Widowmaker "No, I'm not here to kill you, I come every year on the same date each time, I do not know why but I know I have to come here every time"  
Lena "But I did not talk to anyone or was in but parent but three people"  
Widowmaker "Who darling"  
Lena "Amélie a woman that I loved, I miss her in fact I miss you Amélie I temp suplit back"  
Lena placed her head on Widowmaker's chest and cried so Widowmaker placed her left hand in her hair to comfort her, Lena raised her head eyes filled with tear is sadness, Lena looked into her eyes remembered the sweet feeling is  Amélie used to do her to comfort her despite the coldness of Widowmaker's hand, she recognized the sensation then they looked at each other both right in their eyes, their faces approached each other Widowmaker could  feel the warm breath of Lena.  
Suddenly Lena kissed Widowmaker on her lips, her eyes were wide open, then closed her eyes and took advantage of the drop they were sharing, then they separated by the lack of air, they both looked at each other, then Lena stood up and  Her uniform was her covered throttle, she helped Widowmaker get up, but she was also covered with a stub, Lena took her cell phone is called Winston.  
"Winston"   


Winston "Yes, Lena you call me why"  
Lena "I'm calling you to tell you I will not come back with you to Gybraltar it's for her"  
Winston "Okay but it would not be related to the woman I saw you looked at"  
Lena "No, where do you have a Winston idea"  
Lena turned her head over if Widowmaker had heard what Winston had said.  
Winston "Lena are you there"  
Lena "Yes, I'm here and I'll stay at my father's house he has a rent apartment Winston you remember the address"  
Winston "Yes, I remember the address as good I say goodbye Lena"  
Lena "Bye Winston"  
Then hung up and then turned to look at Widowmaker, in an eye client found herself again in the end with Widowmaker she then she said.  
"I found the paper you left in my old outfit"  
Lena "You found it, wait, you said your old outfit"  
Widowmaker "Yes I have a new outfit, but also I have something to say about you I find vaux beautiful curves is sexy"  
After telling Lena she blushed but bowed her head so that Widowmaker could not see her, then she got up and then extended her left hand to help Lena get up, but she tried to take his hand, suddenly Widowmaker put her hands on her head, then Lena saw that the blood poured from her nose is lost knowledge but she catch him before he fell and then listened to his heart rhyme power if he was still beating, he was beating slowly but he was beating is also his breathing then gave him his hood, took her in his arms brought her to an abbrit, called her adoptive father so that he came looking for them as she had left the keys of the 4x4 to Winston then she heard a way behind turned to power that is this, she saw Hana crying and saying.  
"Sorry daddy I'm so sorry I did not want the last time to have no mouth, I said you deserve to die I'm sorry dad, I should have told you more often I love you forgive me dad"  
Then Lena saw a person in a huge hooded black jacket that could be seen as a feminine shape with a purple rose bouquet in his left hand, then put the violent roses on Gabriel's grave, then took Hana in those arms and then  they left the cemetery together.  
Lena looked around, hearing her cell phone rang, her cell phone answering.  
"Hello"  
Max "Lena I'm waiting for you outside for you is your girlfriend but hurry up I'm not waiting 2 happy"  
Lena "Okay but I advise you to master the covers on your car seats but it's not my girlfriend"

Max "Lena case you do"  
Lena "Nothing just we both fell in the end so we're a little bit of a stub"  
Max "Lena"  
Lena "What she slipped I tried to hold her but she took me in her fall"  
Max "Lena hurry up at least"  
Lena "I'm coming in 2 minutes"  
Max "Ok"  
After cutting off communication with her father, she turned to be able to Widowmaker still unconscious on the bench completely soaked she approached her is wiped the blood under her nose and then handed her hood, she took it in those arms part of the cemetery with  she and then arrived in front of the car of his father, he waited for them both, Max opened the back door passenger side, the crumb in the seat and then fastened his belt is closed the door once the door closed she climbed to the back  next to Widowmaker, during the journey Lena asked.  
"Max"  
Max Yes Lena "  
Lena your apartment is still for rent "  
Max "Yes, you do not need it"  
Lena "Yes, seeing that my apartment in London was destroyed during the explosion of the London base"  
Max "Yes I forgot you lived in London Lena I'll give you the keys to the apartment when have neither will be"  
Lena "Okay, thank you"  
Max "By the way, who is the woman who is with us in the car a friend, a colleague or a girlfriend"  
Lena "Is not my girlfriend, an old acquaintance that I found is everything"  
Max "So you are lost sight of"  
Lena "Yes, it's been 2 years that I'm not seen"  
Max "Ok, I'll leave you alone"  
After saying that Max noticed that Lena looked at the woman next to her, in Lena's eyes he noticed that she was happy as if she had found some of her, then reconsidered on the road as it was raining  .  
After 15 minutes of trachea they arrived at the apartment, he said.  
"Lena, I'll open the door, you'll take your friend"  
Lena "Yes"  
Lena's father got out of the car to go to the door of the apartment so Lena got out of the car with Widowmaker in his arms, once in front of the door he waited for them in the apartment and then the door opened once he returned he said  .  
"Lena holds the keys you need help with your friend"  
Lena "No, I'll manage with her"  
Max "Okay, I kept some things in your closet in your first door on the first door, when your friend's room is just in front of yours is the bathroom is  in your room as the one in the hallway is not finished then you will have to share the bathroom "  
Lena "Ok thank you I'll manage with her"  
Max "Okay"

After telling her Lena's father left the apartment then she looked at Widowmaker unconsciously in her arms and then decided to get her clothes covered from her but then placed her on the couch and then put a blanket on her, part washed once  in her room she undressed is placed her accelerator on her dresser then threw her uniform in the basket of linen, then left in the bathroom she took off her underwear then entered the shower began to wash she remained in the  shower for half an hour then she came out of the bathroom with a towel around her chest, she decided to go down to have a glass of milk one arrived in the kitchen with the towel around her waist she took her glass of  She drank the drink and then heard a whistling sound behind her turned to see Widowmaker standing up and having a coffee with a smile on his face.  
"This is the first time I have such a beautiful view of you"  
All of a sudden Lena made a good back blush is said.  
"How long do you look at me?"  
Widowmaker "I'm watching you from then 2 minutes is your curves her really beautiful is sexy Lena"  
Lena "How do you know my name?"  
Widowmaker "You'd leave your name on the paper you left me in my outfit"  
Lena starts to blush and then puts her hands on her face so that she can see how shame her enemy saw her in a towel and then heard a click, Lena removed her hands from her face widowmaker could take pictures  of her then she jumped on her to take her cell phone she managed to catch except that Widowmaker had also grabbed the towel that Lena had around her waist Lena said.  
"At your cell phone I will not give it back to you"  
Widowmaker "You can look at it, but you have not noticed anything like the towel I'm wearing in my left hand"  
Lena looked at her for 5 minutes when she realized she was really ashamed to a point she was completely naked in front of her sworn enemy she placed her left arm to hide her breasts and then her right hand to hide her pussy.  
Widowmaker looked at her and then approached her, she said.  
"I propose a truce for 3 days between us two you agree"  
Lena looked at her with an expertion of doubt.  
"Okay for the truce but also for the truce I propose something"  
Widowmaker "What do you propose"  
Lena "Do you know how to cook?"  
Widowmaker "Yes, why"  
Lena looked at her and said stutter.  
"Can ..... you could ..... teach me ..... cooked"  
Widowmaker looked at her and then saw that it's not shame that Lena felt saying it was shyness and then said.  
"Okay, but where is the bathroom, I have to go and wash myself"  
Lena raised her head is said.  
"On the floor the first door left, but then I recover my towel for I go to dress first"  
Widowmaker "Why"  
Lena "How to say the room in the bathroom is mine, don I think that I'm naked is you black tank top is in panties, I think I have to be dressed before you take the  bathroom "is him fie his beaten dog look.  
Widowmaker looked at her, thought.  
"I dream she gives me the look of beaten dog, already Sombra does it to me when she asks me to cover her when she leaves the Q.G softly but her expetion makes me feel uncomfortable" then said.  
"Okay, take your towel Lena"  
Lena "Thank you is also go back to you while I was getting my towel"  
Widowmaker turned around and then thought back to the dish she had made to make it uncomfortable.

"étape 1: la voir nue fait, étape 2 : la rendre très mal à l'aise quoi que je peux être la rendre plus mal à l'aise, étape 3 : avoir son numéro fait malgré lui laissé mon portable on peu pas dire que j'ai son numéro, étape 4 : voir plus tard"  
Puis entendu Lena lui parlé et puis dit.  
"Tu peu te retourné"  
Widowmaker se retourna puis voyé Lena toujour rouge puis dit.  
"Tu te sant bien"  
Lena "Oui, sauf que j'ai l'habitude de toujour après maître lavé de prendre un verre de lait, aussi je pensé que tu étais toujour inconsciente sur le canapé "  
Widowmaker "En fait chez reprit mais esprit juste avant que nous arrivons à l'appartement "  
Lena "Quoi, en fait tu étais conscient quand nous sommes arrivés à l'appartement "  
Widowmaker "Oui"  
Lena "Sa veux dire que tu m'as sentie te toucher quand je t'est hauté tes vertement recouvrée de bout"  
Widowmaker regarda Lena comme un chat qui joué avec une souris puis se rapprocha d'elle puis dit dans son oreille gauche.  
"Oui et puis aussi je trouve que tu est douée pour déshabillé les personnes"  
Lena était la complètement rouge de se que elle lui avait dit puis essayer de s'éloigner d'elle en reculant mais elle ne pouvait pas vue que Widowmaker l'avait bloqué contre un mur de la cuisine puis elle est dit.  
"Je vais te laissé aller t'habillé comme sa je pourrais allé me laver"  
Après avoir dit sa Lena partie en courant dans sa chambre, quand a Widowmaker partie s'assoir sur le canapé est avait dans sa main gauche son portable que Lena lui avait prit est regarda les photos qu'elle avait prit de Lena puis dit.  
"En fait je ne vais pas lui l'essai le portable"  
Puis après 10 minutes Lena descendit habillé en t-shirt blanc est orange avec son accélérateur par dessus complètement nettoyé avec un short orange avec une bande bleu sur le côté gauche du short puis dit.  
"Tu peu y aller"  
Widowmaker "D'accord est aussi j'ai reprit mon portable que tu m'avais prit"  
Lena "Comment as-tu fait"  
Widowmaker "Tu ne devrais pas te laissé dominé par tes émotions, car tu n'avais pas remarqué que je l'avait reprit"  
Lena la regardé avec son air de chien battue est dit.  
"Au moin tu as supprimé les photos que tu as prit"  
Widowmaker "Non, je vais les gardaient pour moi, je ne vais pas te faire du chantage se n'est pas mon genre"  
Lena la regarda avec un air surprit et puis dit.  
"Si se n'est pas pour ne faire chanté c'est pourquoi"  
Widowmaker la regarda est détourné le regard puis dit.  


"I would like your phone number please Lena"  
Lena looked at her and then saw on her face that her cheeks had turned purple, Lena said.  
"Okay, I'm checking my number on your cell phone when you leave.  
Widowmaker "Yes"  
She gave him his cell phone to Lena went to wash while Lena sits on the couch and then began typing her number into Widowmaker's cell phone and then once she saw a message on her cell phone to record the Widowmaker number  on her own, after doing her she decided to master a movie while waiting for Widowmaker out of the shower to give her her cell phone, she looked at the DVDs on the shelf, after a few minutes watching the DVDs she found the movie which sought  it was dark heritage an old movie she watched when she was 12 years old it's same movie herself that made her worship the vampire stories is werewolf is cringing the movie, jumped on the couch how her looked at the  film then after wondering what kind of movie Widowmaker likes.  
When suddenly she could not see anything because she had a towel on her head heard.  
"You should be careful Lena"  
Lena "Is I do not see the film anymore"  
Widowmaker "Sorry darling"  
After saying her Widowmaker sits next to her on the couch and then removed the towel from Lena's head and said.  
"Why are you calling me Amelie"  
Lena "It's your face that reminds me"  
Widowmaker "She was what for you a friend, a girlfriend or your wife"  
Lena "No, she was a woman I loved but she was kidnapped long ago"  
Widowmaker "She was how"  
Lena "She was so sweet and generous to people, she took me to open to people"  
Widowmaker "You're lucky at least you remember the person you love against me I do not remember my past"  
Lena "You have no memory of your past"  
Widowmaker "Yes, at least partially all that I have in mind is a black-haired woman with blue eyes who carried a gold bucket and then a white fur coat that hit me with a piece of wood is a  leather whip "  
Lena stared at her wide-open and then thought.  
"A black haired woman with blue eyes is impossible, when at u my jet crash I stayed 6 months in a coma is the agent of overwatch had brought Amelie from an unknown terrorist group, but just after  'she is killed her husband, Angela had told me after I got out of my coma that she had been brainwashed had erased her memory her vow to say Amelie did not completely disappear although kind would prefer what did I remember that  of her mother who made her suffocate, at least she remembered her past finally the most pain "  
Then Widowmaker tells him.  
"Lena you are here"  
Lena "Yes, but also I have something to ask you" watching the movie.  
Widowmaker "I'm listening to you"  
Lena "What kind of movie do you like ...... is I can not see the movie anymore"  
All of a sudden Lena was lying on the couch then felt Widowmaker's body on her and then took off the towel on her head blushing as she saw Widowmaker on her completely naked, she tried to turn her head but Widowmaker put her right hand on  Lena's chin for what looks at her then brought her face to her left ear and said.  
"I do you but uncomfortable darling"  
Lena says stutter.  
"Not at all"  
Widowmaker "So let's see what happens here I do it.

Lena felt the cold hands of Widowmaker who was slipped into her t-shirt she decided to push her with her hands for what went no further, then felt two big sweet things is mellow cold, she pressed and heard moaning  she raised her head then saw that she had her hands on Widowmaker's breasts and then removed her hands and said.  
"Sorry I did not want to do it"  
Widowmaker "Sorry you have nothing to forgive you for I'm trying to do it"  
Lena "Why did you let me touch your breasts?"  
Widowmaker "Because I wanted to try something with you" with a smile on his face.  
Lena was afraid of Widowmaker because her look had changed from happy to exist you could see her glance at a cat so she decided to save her life she disappeared into a customer to go to her room, Widowmaker was left alone on the couch and said .  
"Step 1 done, step 2 done, step 3 done, step 4 see later, but now I have to put something on myself I went to see in his room if there are clothes that I can master"  
She got up from the couch took the napkin she had is the crumb on her left shoulder, then left towards Lena's room once in front of the door she heard.  
"Calm we control her going 3 days with her is not death, but time that I stay focused on something other than on her gone"  
Widowmaker knelt at the door is said.  
"Then I go home I promise not to master you uncomfortable"  
Lena "Okay but did you put your towel on your waist"  
Widowmaker "No"  
Lena "But the is I'll let you in the room"  
Widowmaker "Okay, 2 minutes"  
After saying her she's nap the towel around her waist is saying.  
"It's done then went back to the room"  
Lena "Okay, I'll open you up"  
Lena opened the door to let her in and then Widowmaker asked him.  
"Do you have clothes please that I can I master"  
Lena "Yes, but how big are you?"  
Widowmaker "I measure 1 master 73"  
Lena "You are great"  
Widowmaker "Thank you have you clothes for me"  
Lena "Yes wait"  
Lena went to her closet then looked at the clothes when she found a huge cardboard box filled with old things to do, then came out of the cupboard and put it on the bed and the door was open.  
"Here you should find your honor I'll let you get dressed I'll know down in the living room"  
Widowmaker "Okay"  
Lena came out of the room and then looked back at the movie, so Widowmaker put the towel around his waist and then looked in the box if he had clothes at his waist, they had several t-shirt, skirt, sweater, Jeans, is also underwear after 25 minutes to tested the clothes, she only found a black thong at her waist is nothing else then put the huge cardboard back into the wardrobe and then saw something hidden inside she released a box and then she opened it to find several outfits that looked like that of Lena but of different colors there was one in red, one in yellow, one in light blue, one in green, one in purple is a white she was looking at the outfit she had on me on the bed and then thought.  
"She has the same combination of different colors, the red is not her, the blue can be, the yellow no I do not want to look like a lemon, the green is no office, the white I I did not want to look like a vanilla ice cream, the purple it the same colors as my new outfit "East was starting to master, she stepped back into the jumpsuit that had her bottom she mid up but noticed that she was would be at Her breast level she looked at herself in the mirror she saw the combination let out a big part of her breasts she could see even these nipples half visible and then said.  
"I, who thought that his outfit was at a small pace, to deconcentrate the enemy I deceive him who made him these outfits to really a twisted mind"  
After she looked at herself in the mirror for 15 minutes, when she noticed that the suit was adapted to her body, she was not at all in, then she also saw that most of her bosom was now hiding because the sides adapted to her breasts from which they do not come out torp of the suit but half of her nipples was still visible, then replaced the outfits of Lena in the box and then in the cabinet and out of the room.

Then when she arrived in the living room she saw her Lena under a blanket watching the movie, sitting on the couch next to Lena then said.  
"Thanks for the clothes"  
Lena "No, it's nothing seen that will stay both for 3 days it's me that you're dressed"  
Widowmaker "Yes"  
Lena turned her head how she's dressed, she blushes herself to send Widowmaker with one of his acquaintances and then looked back at the movie but could not sinlessly looked at her again she noticed that the combination she  wore his curves and then his gaze on Widowmaker's upper body look at his chest and then thought.  
"They're bigger than mine, I'm jealous, but it's not the time to think about staying focused on the film not on it"  
Then Widowmaker told him what made him come back to reality.  
"Yes, you spoke to me"  
Widowmaker "Yes, I was not telling you about the question you told me an hour ago what kind of movie I like"  
Lena "Is she kind of movie love me you"  
Widowmaker "I like cinema classics like horror movies, werewolf is also a vampire"  
Lena "You like vampire movies is a werewolf from then I'm 12 years old"  
Widowmaker "Good, we know one thing in common"  
Lena "Yes, I have something to ask you"  
Widowmaker "I'm listening to you darling"  
Lena asked him shyly  
  
"You'd like to go out with me tonight"  
She looked at her, she could see Lena's cheeks had a red hue and then told him.  
"Go out with you tonight, why not because I'm going to be with you for 3 days at a time to learn to know each other a little better"  
Lena looked at her with some doubt then told him.  
"If you learn to connect these steps to learn my weak point"  
Widowmaker "No, not at all because I already know your weak point"  
Lena "So good what are my weak points"  
Widowmaker "First weak point you let yourself get too dominated by your emotions, the second weak point these years to fight me you never dared to hit me, don I think you do not hit the women and then, third weak point  you are predictable darling "  
Lena "Okay for the first two, but I'm not predictable because if I could predictably I would have taken off my outfit you're wearing"  
Widowmaker "I mean by predictable is that you always go where the danger is the most important thing that scares me"  
Lena looked at her with wide eyes, said him.

"You are afraid for me"  
Widowmaker "It's hard to believe, but yes, because for me you're my little darling prey, it means that if someone can touch you or hurt you it will have to do to me"  
Lena remained silent and then after 2 minutes told him.  
"Thanks, but I'm not your prey, it's flipper"  
Widowmaker "To sweetie you're so cute when you do it's head"  
Lena "Stop it's not fucking" with a completely red head being uncomfortable in front.  
Widowmaker "We're going out or tonight darling"  
Lena "Tonight we go to a bar where my fingernail is the boss"  
Widowmaker "Interestingly why do you want to go see him"  
Lena well because it's my fingernail is also spoken to him to see if there is work for me in his bar "  
Widowmaker "I see but we leave when"  
Lena "We leave at 8 pm the bar opens"  
Widowmaker "Okay I'm going to need some makeup to hide my blue skin"  
Lena "You do not need to hide your blue skin the bar of my nail is different everyone come disguised or not"  
Widowmaker "Okay"  
After telling her she stayed with Lena watching movies.


	6. Chapitre 5 : my enemy becomes my lover

After the two girls are finished watching the movie, Lena in her master bedroom a blue jeans and then a brown jacket then went to see her wardrobe came out a small steel box and then opened it in there is  had a necklace with a crystal that emit a blue light with gold outline is two bracelets with orange outline while in the center a band that gave off a blue light.  
  
She decided to take the necklace and said.  
  
"Fortunately Winston has created his bracelets is this necklace to keep me in the real world, it avoids me to take all the time my accelerator with me but I can not use my powers, I take the black jacket for Widowmaker it does not  is not my size "  
  
Then came down is the black jacket Widowmaker is the crumb, then they left the apartment together, then after 15 minutes of walking the two girls arrived in front of the bar seen the poster of the bar then widowmaker told him.  
  
"Halloween day" then looked at Lena with a surprised look.  
  
Lena "Sa va"  
  
Widowmaker "yes, but the bar we have in front of us is special assert"  
  
Lena "Yes, I know"  
  
After telling her they were going into the bar and then both Widowmaker saw that they had people sketching in Genji, Pharah, three people to sketch in D.VA then turned her eyes to look Lena is said.  
  
"The bar of your nail is a cosplay bar I'm wrong"  
  
Lena "Yes it's the cosplay bar it's for her that my fingernail create it"  
  
Widowmaker "Okay but serves bizarre asser"  
  
Lena "Yes, the first time it's done"  
  
they left in the direction of the barman both, once arrived before him Lena told him.  
  
"Hi Alex"  
  
Alex "Sa makes a lash that I do not see you Lena"  
  
Lena "I know, but you know where my nail is"  
  
Alex "He's in his office, you want me to warn him"  
  
Lena "No, I'll go talk to her, so I'm introduced to you my friend ......"  
  
Widowmaker had pulled him by his right arm and then said to him.  
  
"What are you doing, you know I'm looking for"  
  
Lena "Sorry I forgot, but I do not tell you your name"  
  
Widowmaker "So how did you call it"  
  
Lena "I thought about Laura when you think"  
  
Widowmaker "Laura not bad I like it"  
  
Then Lena resumed her conversation with Alex and then left to see his fingernail in his office.  
  
So Widowmaker asked her for a drink and waited for Lena to come back, then after 25 minutes Lena came back and said.

"Alex give me a drop of the widow"  
  
Alex "There is no post for you I'm wrong Lena is you are on, you know what happened to you last time ......"  
  
Lena "Are you, you promised me you would not talk about it" with a hand on Alex's mouth.  
  
widowmaker "What happened last time"  
  
Alex "I'm sorry for my life then no, but if you want a drink too, come down from the widow"  
  
Widowmaker "Yes singing would like to have one"  
  
Alex half two big glasses on the workbench of the bar then started going to fill with different alcohol then after 5 minutes gave them the two glasses which was filled with alcohol that had red colors on the top is black down with three ice cubes in  then said.  
  
"For you ladies"  
  
The two girls both said at the same time thank you and then began to drink their cautels both but Lena had finished her drink as fast as it was filled, while Widowmaker was drinking his cautel normally for savored then said.  
  
"Not bad"  
  
Lena "Not bad you laugh, because for me it's excellent cautel"  
  
Widowmaker "No, I'm not lugging at you"  
  
Lena "So once you finish your glass, like me, drink it all at once"  
  
Widowmaker "If you want darling"  
  
Then after a few minutes Widowmaker had finished his drink is Alex served them again the cautel is they drank it together then Lena said.  
  
"So what do you think now?"  
  
Widowmaker "It's true that now I find it much better"  
  
After her they discussed drinking after the two of them decided to go back to the apartment, Widowmaker carried Lena in her arms as she was drunk then Lena told him.

"It's the better evening I spent"  
  
Widowmaker "The better evening you spent, so you spent your evenings alone when you were at Overwatch"  
  
Lena "No, I mean I had a good evening with you better than I thought"  
  
Widowmaker "But honey, if I offer you to finish the evening if you want if you do not"  
  
Lena "What are you thinking of"  
  
Widowmaker stopped then brought his face closer to him and Lena kissed his right cheek and then said.  
  
"One thing I wanted to do with you for a while"  
  
Lena looked at her with red cheeks then said.  
  
"You mean to have sex together"  
  
Widowmaker "Yes" Lena pulled her face to Widowmaker's left cheek and kissed him.  
  
"Me too I want you darling"  
  
Is after 15 minutes of walking they came to the apartment is once inside, Widowmaker posed Lena on her feet but Lena grabbed her left hand is pulled her into her room, once in the room she saw Lena pulled her  necklace then these clothes is also his underwear, then to the in his wardrobe to pull out a steel box came out of the box you his bracelets that cleared a blue light, then put them is lying on the bed and then looked at Widowmaker  undressing, she joins Lena in the bed and then tells him.  
  
"You are sure you want to do it with me Lena ......"  
  
Even before she finished her sentence Lena had kissed her and wrapped her arms around her course then told him.  
  
"Yes I want to do it with you darling"

She is Widowmaker kissing again, then she started to move her hands on Lena's naked body, she puts her hands on Lena's hips who shivers her with pleasure then Lena pulls those arms out of Widowmaker's shot  allowed her to withdraw from the lowering they shared, then she placed her face against the left side of Lena's blow then how her to kiss her is she moved her right hand on Lena's right breast is started  to the massed, Lena germinates of pleasure then she continued kissed Lena on her blow then on her left breast, then on belly then finished by arrival in front of her sex, spread Lena's legs to have served her pussy is approached  her face then began to lick her who screams Lena with pleasure, Widowmaker placed her hands on Lena's thighs, is returned his tongue into the vagina of Lena who cries her with pleasure again, she could feel the tongue of  Widowmaker licking  er the walls of her vagina, Lena felt her body writhing with pleasure then she released her tongue, went back on the body of Lena sweat and then kissed again on the mouth and said.  
  
"Please honey for a start"  
  
Lena "Yes, but it's my turn"  
  
Lena rolled with her who allowed her to stand on Widowmaker then kissed her again so she placed her legs around Lena's waist and also her arms around her, Lena placed her hands on widowmaker's thighs  is the massait then she broke it down with Lena removed those arms around her blow is placing her hands on her buttocks Lena is caressing them gently, Lena pulled her hands off Widowmaker's thighs is put on the breasts of Widowmaker who fie her  moaning, she placed her left hand in Lena's back while the other moved it between Lena's legs, she also did the same thing except that she kept her right hand on Widowmaker's right breast while the other was  between her legs, each one began to caress each other's sex when Widowmaker rolled on her is said.  
  
"If we change position"  
  
Widowmaker bent over her buttocks then pulled her sex closer to Lena then Widowmaker passed her left leg over Lena's, her right leg underneath the other is she looked at her then said.  
  
"What are you doing"  
  
widowmaker "You'll see"  
  
She started scrubbing her pussy against Lena's pussy fisting up and down at the beginning Lena pain soreness compared to Widowmaker's body that was colder than hers then after several minutes the groans of pain turned into screams of  Pleasures then she decided to do as Widowmaker to clog her pussy up and down who screams Widowmaker fun then she says.  
  
"At la la you think you can follow my rhyme darling" with a look of seductive.  
  
Lena "Yes, darling"  
  
Then Widowmaker sped up the rhyme that took Lena to the mistrust in the spank of pleasure but she did not announce defeat for time, she accelerated her rhyme and after several minutes Lena thought.  
  
"I must hold, I must not slow down, otherwise she will see it will increase her rhyme"  
  
While Widowmaker thought.  
  
"She's so cute when she's done it's up, she seems to hold the rhyme if I went faster"  
  
After thinking about her speeding up, Lena gave a shout of pleasure then Lena can not hold longer at the same time as Widowmaker, they screamed with pleasure by their orgasms and then separate their legs from each other is Widowmaker mie sa  hot pussy is wet in front of Lena's face is she's putting her head on Lena's pussy that was hot is wet then she was squeezing her pussy off each other, so Lena put her hands on the sweaty buttocks  Widowmaker's were massaging them while Widowmaker licked the clitoris.  
  
They felt the second orgasm arrived as they went faster, after 25 minutes they had a new orgasm at the same time is shouted with pleasure then after her Widowmaker is Lena lay down together under the covers and squeezed their sweaty bodies  one against the other then Widowmaker tells him.  
  
"Its your dearest" with a sweet sight  
  
Lena "Yes I loved darling"  
  
Widowmaker "Good it's time to sleep goodnight goodnight"

Lena "Good night to you too Amelie ......"  
  
Before even finishing her sentence Lena was asleep in those arms is Widowmaker it's snuggled against her is her asleep right after.  
  
Is after 4 happy Lena woke up is noticed that Widowmaker was against her asleep, Lena could see with the moonlight coming on her face rest is hour, she got out of bed to go into the kitchen take a glass of water,  returned a few minutes later once in the room, she see it clogging in all without the bed is what would be the ear on which.  
  
In the dream Widowmaker.  
  
Lena was there in the hangar with Winston talking about the piloting commendation is how activated the Winston prototype teleport the jet on which he worked for years when suddenly they heard a familiar voice they turned is saw  Overwatch Deputy Director Amélie Lacroix is said.  
  
"Winston then I spoke to Miss Oxton privately"  
  
Winston "Yes you could talk to him, I'm waiting for you outside"  
  
After telling her he came out of the shed and Amelie took Lena's left hand and took him to the back of the shed and spoke to him.  
  
"Lena does not do it I have a bad feeling for the jet test"  
  
Lena "Do not worry Amelie everything will not be good I trust Winston"  
  
Amelie "Yes I know, but if an error occurs or a bug happens during the test flight it scares me Lena"  
  
She looked at Amelie is see that she was afraid, she was shaking so Lena approached her is the will in his arms is told him.  
  
"Do not be afraid Amelie everything will not be good"  
  
Amélie "Thank you, Lena for comforting me"  
  
Lena looked at Amelie's face is closer to her face and kissed her on those lips, then they would both be in their arms and then Amelie said.  
  
"Okay, but after her I'll have you for me all the darling evening"  
  
Lena "Amélie is not the moment there is the place for speaking" has a low voice.  
  
Amelie "OK, but then our thing to tell you"  
  
Then she got closer to Lena and then will be in her arms is brought closer to her left ear Lena is whispered something to her that made her blush then kissed on her left cheek, then left after 5 minutes Lena then  refocused on the test of the jet when she returned to Winston.  
  
She noticed that something was bothering him, she told him.  
  
"Its going Winston you have theirs a bit bothered"  
  
Winston "Yes, it's only Amélie who asked me to be present at the test at the same time as the medical teams so I have Lena"  
  
Lena "Okay Winston, when I'm going to master my pilot's outfit"  
  
Winston "Ok Lena you take off in 5 minutes"  
  
After telling his Lena master part his pilot outfit, 2 minutes later returned to see Winston with his pilot outfit looked at the throws again with Winston, Lena got into the jet with Winston's agreement.  
  
"Good flight Lena"  
  
Lena "Thank you Winston"  
  
After telling her she turned on the jet engine and then out of the hangar and then seen Amelie with the medical teams is the firefighters then she noticed that Amelie had put her black motorcycle suit that made him a little blush, she reconcenta  on what she had to do she moved the jet to the runway is said.  
  
"Control tower here the alpha jet 9J24 take-off clearance request"

 

 

control tower "Alpha Jet 9J24 Takeoff Request Authorize Is Good Flight"

Lena "Thank you control tower"

After her Lena turned her head up the shed is seen Winston, Amelie, Gabriel, is Jack she gives them the military salute before took off and then pushed the throttle took off without any problem, after 30 minutes of flight tested the controls  pilot, then heard Winston spoke to him through the microphone of the pilot's helmet is telling him.

"Beautiful birch Lena you find how to pilot level"

Lena "Superb Winston gets thrown is super handy at the driving level"

Winston "So you think you're a priest to use the jet teleporter"

"Lena, you're safe, he's operational"

Winston "Yes, it's operational"

Lena "OK, say how you activate it"

Winston "Wait I activate the stem is after you see the red button on the throttle and then it is pushed to make the controller Lena"

Lena "OK, you'll tell me when it's activated"

Winston "Yes, I have the assistant director who wants to talk to you"

Lena "Okay Winston"

Lena "Deputy Director"

Amelie "Miss Oxton Arrested Called Deputy Director"

Lena "Okay Amelie why do you want to talk to me"

Amélie "Why do you want to test the jet teleporter"

Lena "It's Winston who offered to test it"

All at once Amelie looked at Winston.

"Is it true" with a see filled with anger.

Winston "Yes, I am asked him to use the teleporter of the jet for the test in real condition Deputy Director"

Amélie "I am the deputy director when it comes to testing you have to go through me or the director"

Winston "Sorry Amelie but at home the order of the director personally tested the teleporter of the jet during the test flight"

Amélie if I can not do anything with my husband, is the teleportation stem fully operational?

Winston "Yes is it, it's 95% operational"

Amelie "It is 95% operational, that means there is a 5% error that happens, I warn you Winston that if there is an error or a bug during the teleportation that the hell is nothing compared  "What's waiting for you?" Winston understood with a glare.

Winston "Yes Amelie" with a way completely terrifying by the look that Amelie gave him.

Then on the side of Lena, who listened to the conversation between Winston Amelie think that Winston had said is that he had 5% that something goes wrong during the outbreak of teleportation, she returned to reality hear Winston him  say.

"Lena the stem is activated"

Lena "OK"

After pressing the button is pushed the gas control has an alarm sounding on the computer screen is on the jet control screen is said.

"Winston what is going on?"

Winston "There is a failure in the reactor has destabilized the core of the accelerator that has made unstable"

Lena "Is this ....... that I ........ little stop it"

Winston "Lena, Lena you hear me"

He turned his eyes to Amelie who had left his lab, while Amelie was outside, seeing the jet cleared a blue light with blue lights around him and then disappeared in a noise that broke all the windows of the base, Amelie looked  the sky for 5 minutes with a tear in her eyes and then seeing that huge black clouds form at the place where the jet disappeared, then she heard the same noise again is seen the jet appear of no one by recovering red lights  with his reactor that release a huge black smoking is also that he was losing the attitude, so Amelie got on his bike started at the turn bus is followed the jet crashed finally runway, she arrived near the jet stopped  the motorcycle ran off towards the jet, she saw that it was raining when she arrived on the jet she saw Lena unconscious inside the jet, Amelie try to open the side pite but the joystick was not working anymore  , then she  e decided to tap with her hands on the glass cracked more and more by force of hit, cracked but we could see blood that began to flow from the hands of Amelie but it did not prevent him from continuously hit the window  when she heard a weird sound she looked up in the direction of the sound being said.

"Shit the reactor"

She looked at Lena again as she hit the window of the jet more and more as she hit the window cracked until the glass broke into the jet, untied Lena and then released it smoothly from the jet.  Once out of the jet with Lena, she saw a blue liquid that was answered on the ground all around the jet.

After telling her she took Lena in her arms ran as far as possible from the jet before it exploded, but the rain did not help her when she heard the explosion but with the instability of the teleportation generator that  created a new explosion three times more powerful that created a shock wave, then Amelie will be of his body to protect Lena is once the shock wave touched them both of whipped whip is fleeing thrown forward on seix  Masters, Amélie used her body to cushion the impact once landed.

Amelie felt her left arm that was broken and then falls on her knees is looked at Lena is seeing her unconscious with some scratch but a shot she saw Lena appear is disappear in her right arm and then she puts her right hand on Lena's face is said  .

"Lena stayed with me, stay with me I beg time" with fear in her way is tears running down her cheeks.

Then she woke up sweaty.

"Lena"

Lena was next to her watching her, she could see that Widowmaker was terrifying and then told him.

"His going"

Widowmaker turned his head and looked at her then said.

"Lena" look around the room.

Lena "Of calm everything is fine I am the we are at the apartment of my father calm"

Widowmaker "It's just a nightmare"

Lena "You had a nightmare you want to talk about it"

Widowmaker "Sorry darling but I do not really want to talk about it"

Lena "Okay if you do not want to talk about it, but you still want to sleep with me" with her doggy look.

Widowmaker "Yes I always want to sleep with you darling no need to make me look"

Then they went back to bed together completely naked then Lena without sleeping again, while Widowmaker was lying on her back is felt Lena who was sleeping her head on her chest, she looked at Lena's face that was, peaceful is time is visible by  the light of the moon coming on his screwing then Widowmaker placed his right arm against Lena and fall asleep.

The next morning Lena woke up alone in the bed, then saw a paper fold on the bedside table, she sat in the bed and began to read high way is said.

"Hello darling, if you smoothed her wanna say that you wake up all alone is that I'm not here, to be sorry for her is also for the pastry court that you wanted me to give you is to make me forgive you"  is bought crescents, peigners is cookies that I put on the kitchen table is good breakfast darling, if you do without sad you have my number "

Then Lena looked at the paper there was a purple drop in the end letter, then she puts the paper on the bedside table and then to wash, after 10 minutes she came out of the bathroom in bathrobe is in the kitchen for  To take her breakfast as her stomach was hungry, she saw three white goats then she opened the box that contained the croissants she saw that he was still hot then looked at the clock that indicated 9 happy 10 is Lena thought.

"She bought everything for me, thanks honey"

But her stomach brought her out of her thoughts then took a croissant, she devoured it and then after the three boxes that Widowmaker had bought for her, then the side of Widowmaker who was in a private jet thinking about his nightmare is that  she did last night with Lena when her mind came back to reality by way of a pilot who says.

"Mademoiselle you felt good"

Widowmaker "Yes I'm just thinking why are you asking me"

the pilot "No, it is that I vain to receive a communication from Q.G, they want me to bring you down"

Widowmaker "Why"

the pilot "It's an order from a director, he wants to talk to you in private and then tell you about your next mission"

Widowmaker "Okay" so what to try not to shake at the new meeting with the heel manager.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Fear can turn into rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se chapter is the sixth I hope you like it is telling me in the comment it if you find that I make people talk too much or too big chapter

On the landing of the jet she saw nine armed agents with two people in titans and then Reaper who was waiting for her, she escorted to the office of the director Talon, but arrive in front of her Sombra who came out who  was completely terrified then said.  
"How is he aware I need to warn her now?"  
So Sombra took out her cell phone then left, while Widowmaker went back into the office, she was terrified and then sits down in a seat where the director tells her.  
"You can relax, I just wanted to talk to you"  
Widowmaker "You want to talk to me about what director"  
The director "I wanted to introduce you Reaper but as you see her sary a little nothing to introduce you I'm wrong is not it Gabriel Reye"  
Widowmaker felt icy cold shivering him not running the body hear a seeing who came behind her who was saying.  
"My name is no longer his, now it's Reaper"  
The director "Widowmaker, Reaper will be your new teammate is Reaper you can leave I must speak with her privately"  
Reaper "Yes director"  
Then Reaper disappeared into a huge black cloud that left the office, the director spoke to Widowmaker is told him.  
"I know you met an Overwatch member"  
She looked at him with fear in her eyes for Lena then told him.  
"I do not know what you're talking about"  
The director "Good now what's her" giving her an image showing she is Lena kissing in the cemetery where she met her.  
She was back to the walls so she naked any other choice to confess is told him.  
"Yes, how did you provide it's image"  
The director "You thought I would not know then tell me you told him about us before you dragged by the hair for a new repackaging.  
Widowmaker "I said nothing to him under Talon is on you" with fear in his way.  
Suddenly the director rose from his seat went to see she is caught by the blow is the raised ground is squeezed his grip on her shot, so she tried to make the director's grip on his shot then he  he says.  
"I can do it all day"  
Widowmaker was looking at him with a scared look, but when she thought of Lena her fear turned into rage in him.  
"Go make lightning dirty son of a bitch" in him but a point stitch full in the jaw then he says.  
"Its a lot better"  
Widowmaker all his is rubbed his blow is telling him.

Widowmaker "It was the cause"  
The manager "It was a test of what you were going to do"  
Widowmaker "Is then"  
The director "You have managed the test despite the point shot I had not planned, so I do not see you for his but does not tell anyone that you have a relationship with her"  
Widowmaker "Why"  
The director "If Tracer has to join us Talon rand it is better you start to create trust with her or more"  
She did not believe her that she had just heard that the director allow her to have a relationship with Lena and then he told her.  
"Is also not report to your next mission will be the elimination of the president of Volscaya you will work with Reaper is Sombra, his mission will be reproach to me next to Sombra has hacked their stem, the president has planned to make a visit in person  in one of his factories, then I will master you on another mission "  
Widowmaker "What is she?"  
Director "I want you to corrupt Tracer to push her to join us herself"  
Widowmaker "That I bribe her what do you mean not report to her"  
The director "I want you to direct him to join us without threatening him, but more top using his feelings in you"  
Widowmaker "I see that's all"  
The director "No, you go with Reaper on the same mission but your goal will be different it will explain you the mission"  
She left the director's office thinking about what he had told her, then saw Reaper in front of her looking at her with her white skull mask and then telling him.  
"the director want to send us on the same mission, he told me that your mission will be to recover data while I am a soldier group will be of diversionary service is to weaken the stem computer so that you can take all the information  with it is a USB key you will have to look for them in the meeting room of Overwatch because you will be able to give it indirectly "  
Widowmaker "When are we leaving?"  
Reaper "Have a go to Gibraltar is departure in 5 minutes"  
Then she master part her new outfit is after returning to the hangars of the jets once she got in the jet with Reaper is the agents.  
During the flight she thought to herself that the director had told her she was thinking.  
"He wants me to squeeze his feelings to steer him to join Talon, but I do not want to use his feelings against her but also not report to give them what they are but I see when I  not "  
After 3 happy flying they arrived in Gibraltar, they parted her way towards the meeting room of Overwatch, while Reaper is the soldiers left towards Winston's laboratory and then once in position he said by radio  .  
"Emposition close, deployment"  
Widowmaker activated the console of the meeting room and placed the USB key in the console. At once, a holographic screen appeared. The Overwatch files were being transferred to the USB key and then the files were transferred.  , was all the records related to Lena's medical record, the file on her powers, a record on her chronological accelerator, a record of her accident, Lena's psychological record and then she saw a file bearing the name nitrogen that was being  transferred is file was huge then heard cries by the radio then Reaper told him.

"The transfer is how much for without"  
Widowmaker "It is 89% it takes another 2 minutes for it to be complete"  
Reaper "I'll give you it's 2 minutes" while exhaling.  
After 2 minutes she saw all the files transferred and then told by the radio.  
"It is done"  
Reaper "Go to the stream I'm coming"  
She removed the USB key from the console and the table then left, during her trager vair the hangars she passed in front of the dormitories of the base is stopped in front of the open door of the dormitory of the girls is had an impression of already seen, she  Once inside she looked at the walls, the beds were the cassiers then stopped in front of a bed and then felt uncomfortable, her eyes were attracted by a shiny object that was under the bed is the c  'is a necklace with a little silver heart at the end of the chain, then open his outfit is the little heart against her left breast and then felt a part of her who was going back to life is closed his outfit then part.  
A liver jet stream she saw a huge black smoking arrived next to her then she said.  
"Your time to come back"  
Reaper "I had to occupy it to give you time for transferring files"  
Widowmaker "Ont ni va"  
Reaper "Did not go there"  
Once left she wondered what the nitrogen file is wanted to talk about with the director.  
After 3 happy flying they arrived at Q.G Talon she to see her the director who was waiting for her in her office is they both talking about the donations she had stolen from Overwatch then she told him.  
"Also the last of the transfer I saw a file which carried the name nitrogen"  
The director "It's on the USB key"  
Widowmaker "Yes"  
The director "Give me the key because know Overwatch his files must be encrypted"  
Widowmaker "Okay so can I also assert the nitrogen file"  
The director looked at her with a surprised area then told him.  
"Tracer's folders are for you, because I thought that if you knew her better it would be easier to direct her to join us" is gave him a mini CD.  
Widowmaker "Is the council aware of what I am going to do"  
The director "No, he is better off ignoring him because, if they knew it would be long after that your girlfriend would have a contract on his head"  
Widowmaker "Okay"

Then part of the office went to the hangars to take a jet back to her villa, after 4 happy flight she arrived I saw her three majors of men waiting for her and she told them.  
"I would know in my office, I do not want to be disturbed understood"  
The three majors of men "Yes miss"  
Then parted in her office, once in her office she on her computer and then looked at the records of Lena.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Life always offers a second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about nitrogen.
> 
> Here is chapter 7 hope you like it in this chapter I decided to add other relationship there is that of Fareeha is Symmétra a bit of the story of Gabriel is Angela is also Beastion is Orisa.

She was starting to look at Lena's medical file, she saw that her file talked about her chronodistortion is that her had modified her body she could heal very quickly from any injury is as old as her body was  need to feed more than 15 thousand calories a day is that his body could eliminate alcohol, it is the amount all its in 6 happy but also the negative effect it would be drunk at the end of the first glass of alcohol then  she looked at the file on Lena's accident is the folder contained videos of the crash is the jet's plans.  
Widowmaker decided to watch the videos is the first video was about Gerard Lacroix was at the moment she felt an enormous anger send him then watched the video the next was with Winston who answered the questions that the agent told him.  
"Were you Dr. Winston the ex-chief scientist of Overwatch?"  
Winston "Yes"  
The agent "Were you aware that the jet's teleportation stem was not operational?"  
Winston "Yes"  
The agent "Did you get the order from Overwatch director Gérard Lacroix?"  
Winston "Yes"  
The officer "Last question were you aware 3 that Overwatch Deputy Director Amelie Lacroix had an injury with Lena Oxton, are you the director aware of this lesion?"  
Winston "...."  
The agent "I repeated my question were you aware that Overwatch Deputy Director Amelie Lacroix was having an injury with Lena Oxton, are you the manager aware of this lesion?"  with a stronger way because he would suspect that whatever he says he would have his answer.  
Winston "Yes, we were aware that Deputy Director Amelie had an injury with Lena"  
The agent "Are you on because he said he did not know?"  
Winston "He lied to you because there were two weeks before the test Gerard had called me in his office to talk about Amelie's Lena, while we were talking he showed me photos that was priced by a private detective that  he had hired to follow Amelie during his free time, which showed Amelie is Lena at several meetings together is ended by without brewing both at once "  
The agent "We have finished"  
Then Widowmaker watched the next video is see the video of Lena's accident is not believing her eyes it's gone like in her in her dream she saw the woman climbing on the jet is beating herself to hit the  window is after 5 minutes, she saw the other woman go out Lena from the jet then part is the exploded jet is the video cut is said.  
"It was I who saved the life of the dead certain but why I did not remember"  
Then she looked at the nitrogen folder that contained documents, pictures are videos so she read the documents at first and then after 3 happy to read documents talk about medical gibberish is she decided to call Phillipe for him to ride a bottle  of wine with a glass.  
Once Phillipe had taken him what she had asked him for, he also went off to help the other major of men and then continued where she was stopped and started watching the first video.

Video 1  
"Registration 1 entry one here Dr. Angela Ziegle proger nitrogen command it seems that Lena from then her accident she has problems to control herself but also her emotional fragility does not help for her to control herself so Jack who became the new director  Overwatch asked me to create a drug hungry for her to allow her to control herself so it's better that she stays under control because I see her once she's over control is her enough to see her as her.  the day I am seen it, Winston, Jack, Gabriel is my little sister Clara we were all terrified to see her like that, so I had to create medicine for her even though that day her anger towards Genji was  deserved but fortunately that ana has arrived is waiting has used his tranquilizer gun for stopped Lena, but here is my first report on Lena no relation to nitrogen is my first finding is that the nitrogen  seems to allow Lena to better control herself, video a finish "  
Following Widowmaker went on to the second video is that the second is the first was 6 months apart.  


Video 2  
"Recording 2 entry one here Dr. Angela Ziegle proger nitrogen, it seems that nitrogen has a side effect that I had not expected it seems that nitrogen made memory short Lena theme then to counteract the fact I  I had to reduce the cantiter to 0.35 milligrams as Lena seems to be starting to be addicted to nitrogen but I have to do more tests to be on, video 2 to finish "  
After seeing the second video Widowmaker felt a huge anger send Angela is reserving a glass of wine is starting to drink it watching the third video.  


Video 3  
"Is Gabriel it's the moment I have work" went tried to hold back laughing.  
Gabriel "I'm no longer entitled my doctor preferred overwatch" tickling him against the bottom of these ratings.  
Angela "Stop if somebody see us doing theirs there will be doubts about our friendship he could understand that we are in a relationship is you know that if Jack learns his, he will not agree".  
Gabriel "I know but Angela by the way"  
Angela "Yes"  
Gabriel "the camera on your computer is activated"  
Angela "What"  
Then Gabriel kissed Angela before cutting the recording of the video.  
Widowmaker watched video 4 and she was 4 months apart with video 2.  


Video 4.  
"Recording 3 entry here Dr. Angela Ziegle proger nitrogen, it's been 10 months since Lena receives her trestle is it seems that according to the latest tests that I made her past that Lena seems to have lost more memories of  in larger is that she becomes more agreeable send girlfriends is also the agents of Overwatch but, it seems that the last examination of her last exam that dates back to her last 3 that I saw black veins that was visible on  the back of her shot but also I noticed that she was increasingly asking for her injection of nitrogen normally it's an injection a week but Lena asked me to give her an injection already the fifth of the week is also when  have not given her his injection but the angry is it makes us a fit but I really have to face more than test registration 3 finish "  
Widowmaker felt his anger coming bigger and bigger as he watched the recordings and then looked at the last recording that was 11 months apart with the third recording.  
"Registration 4 entry one here Dr. Angela Ziegle proger nitrogen, the tests confirmed my shouting not report to Lena, she developed a high dependence on nitrogen is that her short memory theme is a long theme be both affected by the  Nitrogen she forgot some of her past is the death of her parents "by showing a live video in the cell where was Lena with a straitjacket her face was pale is covered with black veins is she was in a corner of the  cell.  
When suddenly she turned her gaze to the person who came into the cell is seen that it was Amelie with a meal tray then looked at Lena's face that was pale is covered with black veins is told him.  
"Lena what happened to you darling" with grief in her path.  
Lena "My darling, you call me like her now Amelie" with anger in her path.  
Amelie "Desolate for what happened to you" with grief in her path.  
Lena "You do not have to be sorry Amelie for her, you saved me from a certain death during the explosion of the jet but you fell into a coma after protecting me from the explosion you were not  aware, that I follow a truce you did not go out of coma only 2 weeks ago "  
Amelie "It's not an excuse I should have been there for you Lena" with a path filled with grief is tears flowing down her cheeks.  
Lena "Do not cry Amélie is going to go, see your beautiful face allows me to resist dependence is also how you go my flea"  
Amélie "I'm going to have two good news for you too, you come from the castle of my family had in France that my mother had sold the money of we both spoke" wipe her tears with her  hands.  
Lena "a little bit is why you talk to me about her"

Amelie "Angela told me that the nitrogen had affected some of your memory is not related to the castle of my family I am redeemed it will be for two new"  
Lena "But what does your wife come in all her" with curiosity in her way.  
Amélie "To Gérard bas also comes my second good news we are divorcing in 2 weeks I will not be able to marry him any more I would know all about you my darling, because the aure of the investigation on your accident the  agents have not deduced that it was not an accident but a sabotage, that his jealousy that Gerard had sent you that push to want you to test the jet because he wanted you to die in the explosion, but now Gerard to  lost his position as Director of Overwatch Don Jack is now the new Director of Overwatch "  
Lena "Wait a minute Jack is the new director he will take the big head, you are in the middle of divorce how did you do to buy the castle Guillard is also Jack will still take the big head"  
Amélie "Yes Jack is going to take a big head already he has ankles that swells every time, that spoke about his statue but at least he would not try to kill you, so you remember when I talk to you about my father  biological"  
Lena "Yes I remember her"  
Amélie "He had left me on an account abroad when I was 2 years old he had let me 90 million euros on an account is made so that my mother can not access it is with the temp c  is 90 million euros of its come 259 billion euros will be at the end of need both when you think Lena "  
Lena "But will you keep your job at Overwatch"  
Amélie "Yes my darling I was restoring Overwatch to watch your little vesses" with a seductive way that gives red to the pale cheeks of Lena.  
Then Angela cut the video of the cell and then the recording, while Widowmaker wiped her left hand, which had wine on it because she had broken her glass in her hand when she saw Lena's face, then she heard Phillipe knock on the door.  his office then told him.  
"Miss sorry to bother you but you have received invitations for a gala to open a new casino in Las Vegas for you is a person you have chosen mademoiselle"  
Widowmaker "When is the gala"  
Phillipe "It's in 3 weeks miss"  
Widowmaker "Thanks Phillipe, entrance is drop the invitations on my desk and then parter"  
Then Phillipe part of his office is Widowmaker turned his gaze to his cell phone took it, decided to call Lena to find out if going off well is also asking him for the gala.  
On the side of Lena.

She got out of her sleep on hearing her cell phone vibrated and then looked at her mobile phone who is calling her to see who she should have killed to wake her up at one in the morning and then see that it's Widowmaker calling her.  
"Hello darling sorry to bother you I wanted to hear from you"  
Lena "finally goodnight you know what time it is"  
Widowmaker "At home he is 5 happy in the afternoon"  
Lena "On my side it's one o'clock in the morning so you just woke up darling"  
Widowmaker "Sorry Lena but I did not want to wake you up if you want me to remember you later darling"  
Lena "Sorry I did not want to be rude to you"  
Widowmaker "No, it's because you did not feel sorry for me too I would not know if I was woken up at one in the morning"  
Lena "Sorry excuse is also good for hearing your voice"  
Widowmaker "Me too is good to hear your way is wanted to ask you something"  
Lena "Yes, I'm listening to you"  
Widowmaker "I would like to invite you to a gala for the opening of a casino in Las vegas if you want Lena" with shyness in his way.  
Lena "You propose me an appointment I'm wrong" with surprise on his face.  
Widowmaker "We can tell her" with every day a tone of shyness in her way.  
Lena "I would like but"  
Widowmaker "you can not come to the gala"  
Lena "No, it's not her that I'm not at my father's anymore"  
Widowmaker "Where are you?"  
Lena "I'm at a friend's house who invented her in Overwatch agent I'm not available"  
Widowmaker "So you are in Gibraltar if I'm not mistaken"  
Lena "As you know"  
Widowmaker "Let's say that since the biggest parts of the Overwatch bases have been destroyed or abandoned, then it's easy to guess"  
Lena "Well then you know some of Talon's agents came to Gibraltar you knew about her"

Widowmaker "No, I was not aware of his view that I was training soldiers for undercover missions but if you do not want I would not want to"  
Lena "No, I would like to come but can I trust you?"  
Widowmaker "What do I have to do to show you that you can trust me"  
Lena "Show me the invitation of the gala is I would trust you"  
Widowmaker "Okay 30 seconds"  
She took the photo invitations that were on her desk.  
Then 2 minutes later Lena received the photos is read the text on the invitations.  
Lena after reading the invitations is getting blushed is these cheeks become hot in think she offers him an appointment, the rappella is told him.  
"When is the gala" with excitement in his way.  
Widowmaker "It's in 3 weeks, gala will happen in Las Vegas don no weapon understood"  
Lena "Okay I'll manage to be at the gala"  
Widowmaker "It will be easier if you go back to your father Lena, I could send my personal jet is one of the men's majors get you"  
Lena "Why not I'm going to go back to my father's house"  
Widowmaker "So have vow for the darling gala"  
Lena "More darling"  
Then Widowmaker cut off the communication more called these three men majors more told them.  
"I went to the gala so I want to go shopping with you three"  
The three majors of men "Yes, miss"  
Then on Lena's side, she thought that Widowmaker had told her no report at the gala is thought.  
"Would it be a good idea, said go see that for the gala will have to be well dressed despite it's dead as all my eyes have been sprayed by the explosion of London" Then decided to check if the  gala is true and then after 2 minutes, she discovered that the invitation was true is the gala will not be in 3 weeks is 19h to 5am and then go to bed.  
The next morning Lena left her bed and then left to wash, after 35 minutes she came out of the shower and then went for a walk in Gibraltar while she was walking, she saw Angela preparing to go to the infirmary and went on her way.  shed, see Torbjörn working on Bastion is Orisa help by Brigitte, Lena went to them then said.  
"Hi you two what are you doing"  
Brigitte "Aaaaaah, Lena it's you you scared me"  
Torbjörn "You just stopped doing your Lena, moving without making a sound is scary when you do it"  
Lena "Sorry, what are you doing"

Torbjörn "I'm updating Bastion to help Brigitte who wanted to see Bastion is Orisa but even though Orisa, she can do it's update by herself"  
Brigitte "But Orisa wanted to help us update Bastion because he is an old combat robot model"  
Suddenly Orisa's exit from his old model is said.  
"Update done, hello miss Oxton how are you"  
Lena "Well then you help Torbjörn is Brigitte to master Bastion"  
Orisa "Yes because I want to know how to repair it in case it is badly damaged, I am Bastion we are the defense unit of Numbani"  
Lena "I understand but also you would not have attached to Bastion, I'm wrong Orisa"  
Orisa "Yes, I got attached to Bastion as a teammate"  
Lena "So good why the color of your eyes turned pink"  
Torbjörn "Aaaaaa, I do not believe my eyes, Lena you really have a master for everyone uncomfortable" by restraining laughter with Brigitte.  
Lena "Well, I'm going to leave you alone, Orisa is watching your girlfriend well" with a chuckle on her face.  
Then Lena out of the shed went on her way and then arrived at the refectory and then saw Winston, Zarya, Mcree who ate then went on her way and then came to the dormitories of the girls because Winston remind everyone except Genji, Henzo is Mei.  
He had forgotten that there was the boys' dorm that was usable because it was used as storage for his Winston inventions so he decided to let the singing choose where he wanted to sleep.  
Winston sleeps in his lab, Mcree, Torbjörn, Zarya, Brigitte sleep each in an aunt while Reinhardt is Ana had slept together in a military vehicle.  
So Angela sleeping in the infirmary is that Zenyatta does not sleep, so Fareeha is Symmétra they had priced girls dorm for them when at Lena she was sleeping in a hull of an Overwatch transport plane is D.va sleep in  his meka.  
Lena wondering why Symmetra was Fareeha had priced the dormitory for them, she decided to go see then once in front.  
She saw D.va, Ana and Reinhardt were listening at the dormitory door, and Lena told them.  
"What are you doing" with curiosity in his path.  
D.va "Lena, you are you" a low way.  
Lena "Sorry then what are you doing?"  
Ana is Reinhardt "Have a look at our daughter" and stick to the door.  
Lena "Fareeha is big enough to fend for herself"  
Ana "I know but it's my hungry girl"  
Reinhardt "our daughter Ana" has low vision.  
D.va "Fall, I would like them to hear"

Lena "Hear what"  
D.va "Stay here or by Lena"  
Lena "I stay"  
D.va "Then come east is you" low way  
Lena rejoined Reinhardt, Ana was D.va, who listened to the dormitory door.  
Lena puts her ear to the door is heard Fareeha saying.  
"Mmmmmmm" with a path filled with sensuality is sweetness.  
Symmétra "You have the area to enjoy a little massage my darling" with sweetness in his way.  
Fareeha "Yes, its good does not stop you"  
Symmétra "Yes, but I'm going to change in law or I'm going to massage you, but for her I have to get the massage oil in my bag"  
Fareeha "Okay" with a smile on his face.  
When the four people behind the door were whispering.  
Reinhardt "Ana, you worry too much for our daughter"  
Ana "I'm worried because our daughter is with another girl in the same room what"  
Lena "Then you would not know too much mother hen Ana"  
Ana "No, I'm not mother hen it's only that in our time have introduced the person with whom came out"  
D.va "In your time now it's outdated grandmother" with arrogance in his way.  
Then suddenly D.va's cell phone vibrated, she decided to look who calls her and then left to answer his cell and then after D.va left, Reinhardt left because he was hungry.  
Ana "She's still not dead from Jack's death"  
Lena "You think how you would know when you said that your father died in an explosion in one of the most secure bases in the world is especially the idolizer his father and then it's six years"  
Ana "You're right, how are you aware that the base had exploded Lena"  
Lena "I was in video conference with Clara the little sister Angela" with coldness in her way.  
Ana "Sorry Lena, I did not want to wake up an old painful memory"

Lena "Yeah, you just remembered Clara's death, I remember very well how she died Ana, I still have the image in mind a steel bar had pierced the rib cage, these legs crushed by a slab  armed concrete, an arm torn off, a punctured eye is a Talon agent who sliced his throat with his knife so sorry to tell you but you're not what it is to be sorry, even your own daughter  no longer see you "with anger in his way.  
Ana "Lena stop saying her it's not you"  
Lena "Sorry to tell you but it's true you were one of the best Overwatch agents but now you're a wreck ......"  
All of a sudden, Ana gave Lena a huge slap that made her fall to the floor, but she did not notice that Fareeha had seen her mother slap a slap at Lena with Symmétra behind her.  
"His going Lena" do not even look at his mother.  
Lena "Yes, she's okay" holding her left cheek.  
Fareeha is Symmétra helping Lena to get up and then go back to the dormitory is closed the door behind them, without even being looked at Ana, then Symmetra said to Fareeha.  
"You told me not to trust his reputation I understand now"  
Fareeha "Yes, but it's the first time I see her slapping someone, Lena, you're not good"  
Lena "Yes it goes my cheek makes me a little hurt is also my butt too"  
Fareeha "I am Satya can comfort you if you want"  
Lena "No thanks, but Satya is his real name"  
Fareeha "Yes Satya is his real name, Symmétra is only his pseudonym"  
Lena "But I have something to ask you"  
Fareeha "Yes we are listening to you Lena"  
Lena "How to say I invented at a gala that happened in 3 weeks should I go there or not"  
Satya "In fact we give you a date"  
Lena "Yes" with timidity in her path.  
Farreha "For me if I would know you I would not exist to go there Lena"  
Lena "Thank you for advising, but how are you two meeting"  
Satya "I'll let you tell him Fareeha me I'll be back in 2 minutes"  
Fareeha "Well actually, we met them at a business meeting, which happened in his company had hired me to be his guard of the body"  
Lena "Interest continues"  
Fareeha "Actually 4 weeks ago Satya wanted to make me happy by booking a session of ringing in one of the better sepas of Oasis, to describe me a little because she thinks me too serious"  
Satya "My sweetie, I found the massage oil"  
Fareeha "Ok"  
Lena "Keep telling Fareeha" with curiosity in her path.  
Fareeha "In fact the sound of the session sounded to be found in my rang both napkin that was around our waist, we are watched both for half an hour until Satya talks to me is  got closer to me, spoke for an hour until Satya an idea that I did not approve at first but I liked the end "  
Lena "What do you want to say by the"  
Fareeha "Let's say she was standing in front of me while I was sitting on a bench is she raised her napkin which was around her waist, it's sitting on my knees is my kissed next after we are her go  made love in it rang for 5 happy ....... "with her cheeks that had priced a bright red hue.  
Satya "What she forgot to tell you is that while kissing she had her hands on my buttocks she was starting to moulble especially when I had moved my right hand between her legs" with a smile  on his face.  
Lena "I'll leave you" with a blush on her cheeks.  
Lena exited the dormitory faster than she had returned, sending Satya who had her hands covered with oil is starting to massage Fareeha by moving her hands in Fareeha's blue tank top is kissing her blow and then massaging her breasts.  
Once outside the dorm, Ana was no longer in front of the door but Lena could hear Fareeha's moan of pleasure as she was behind the dormitory door and then decided to go see Winston to ask why Lucio was not  not once in the refectory, she did not see Winston so she left for his lab and found him talking to Athena is a D.va "  
"Hi Winston, what are you doing?"  
Winston "I did not hear you come in, see you Lena"  
D.va "Winston did not finish our conversation both of us why you remind us all"  
Winston "The Talon attack on Gibraltar my price off guard"

D.va "Is then"  
Winston "Down the world is in danger hana"  
D.va "Do not call me like her there is only my girlfriend who has the right to call me" with anger in her way.  
Lena "Calm down both of you" screaming.  
D.va "Sorry Lena is yours too Winston, does that tell me Ana all the time that makes me a bad mood"  
Winston "No, its going Hana but you make me think of your father"  
D.va "Good as you say by the"  
Winston "You look the same as your father when you were angry except that you did not walk with him"  
D.va "What do you say by the"  
Lena "You're so cute so her discredits Hana, Winston you tell us give missions or not because I have stuff planned for the moment"  
Winston "Yes, no, because from then Talon Athena's attack has to check all the stems but it seems that nothing is missing, so I'm going to make a meeting with everyone to talk about new rules of Overwatch"  
D.va "When is the meeting"  
Winston "She's in 2 happy in the meeting room"  
Lena "Ok in 2 happy his va is also I can talk to you privately Winston"  
D.va "Okay I'll let you have a call to go" from Winston's lab.  
Winston "More Hana, what do you want Lena"  
Lena "How to say have I proposed to go to a gala that will happen in 3 weeks in Las Vegas for the opening of a new casino"  
Winston "Have you Lena evidence"  
Lena "Yes I have the photo of the invitation on my cell phone" showing her the picture on her cell phone.  
Winston "How did you get it's invitation Lena"  
Lena "In fact I met someone before coming back"  
Winston "You are left with Emily, Lena"  
Lena "No, my story with her is over for a long time is someone else Winston"  
Winston "Okay but for your new girlfriend could not give us a hand to revive Overwatch"  
Lena "No, I will not ask her."  
Winston "Why"  
Lena "Because she thinks I would not go back to fighting is I do not want what worries me"  
Winston "I understand, but Lena I have to give you your injection of nitrogen, because Angela is busy for the moment"

Lena "If you want to see, but you're quick, I do not like to receive his injection Winston"  
Winston "I know Lena, I'm fast"  
Winston took out a glass jar with a transparent red liquid from his fridge then took a syringe and filled the syringe to 0.15 then took Lena's left arm and injected it into his arm then let Lena go and then left.  
"Athena"  
Athena "Yes, I'm listening to you"  
Winston "Did you find missing files"  
Athena "Yes, I found files that are missing"  
Winston "What are they"  
Athena "Some files that have been erased by the virus"  
Winston "Okay restores the files deleted by the virus is shows me the videos before the Talon attack"  
Athena "Yes"


End file.
